Redo
by AngelScythe
Summary: Alors que l'examen du Symbole de Maîtrise touche à sa fin, Riku commence à agir bizarrement. Pourquoi tient-il à ne jamais oublier l'amour que Sora lui porte ? Shonen-ai, Soriku.
1. Prologue

_Redo_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, tristesse, drame.

Couple : Soriku. Pas de surprise pour une fois.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Square enix ou/et Disney.

Note : / ! \ Cette fic, relue par Mikukearu qui aide dans les idées, comporte des spoils sur Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance.

* * *

_Prologue._

Riku posa ses yeux sur le bout de papier qui était dans sa main. Il sentit les poils duveteux du Vampory contre sa gorge et il lui jeta un vague regard avant de s'approcher de Sora, tenant le Miaou Waou dans ses bras.

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà franchi un kilomètre entier. Il tendit la main et la posa, tremblante, sur l'épaule du brun. Ce dernier sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui en souriant gentiment.

L'argenté se retint de serrer le poing sur le papier avant de le tendre à son ami d'enfance. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils avant de s'en saisir. Il allait poser une question mais Riku lui tendit le stylo-bille qui allait avec.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu voudrais bien… écrire tes sentiments pour moi, dessus ?

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté mais il s'assit sur le sol avant de s'allonger. Le Miaou Waou quitta ses bras pour grimper sur son dos alors que Sora écrivait en souriant.

L'argenté le regarda faire et il afficha un faible sourire quand son ami d'enfance se redressa. Il lui tendit le papier. Riku le remercia et le lut, la gorge serrée.

_« Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. _

_Je suis heureux qu'on soit ensemble. _

_Tu me rends heureux. »_

Il avait même rajouté un petit dessin du Miaou Waou qui était à son côté. L'argenté le remercia alors qu'il pliait le papier et qu'il le glissait dans sa poche.

Il aida Sora à se relever avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le brun fut un brin surpris mais il répondit au baiser. L'argenté lui caressa doucement la joue avant de lui offrir un sourire triste.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Tout va aller mieux bientôt. Certifia Riku.

Le brun ouvrit un regard surpris alors que l'argenté forçait un sourire doux et rassurant.

Tout allait aller mieux sous peu.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Au bord des lèvres

_Redo_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, tristesse, drame.

Couple : Soriku. Pas de surprise pour une fois.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Square enix ou/et Disney.

Note 1 : / ! \ Cette fic, relue par Mikukearu qui aide dans les idées, comporte des spoils sur Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance.

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Au bord des lèvres._

Riku se réveilla sur le macadam d'une ville qui lui semblait familière. Il se souvenait avoir été aux côtés de Sora pour se battre contre un rêve d'Ursula puis le vide intersidéral. Il était ici pour répondre à l'examen de Symbole de Maîtrise. Mais, même s'il tenait à savoir s'il était capable de l'obtenir, il était ici aussi pour une autre raison. Il se devait de protéger Sora.

Il se redressa en cherchant après le brun. Un soupir soulagé sortit de ses lèvres. Il vint à côté du corps de Sora et il le secoua doucement. Son cadet gémit et se frappa les joues avant de chercher autour de lui.

Les yeux bleu foncés s'illuminèrent alors. Il connaissait cet endroit. Il était plein de souvenirs plus ou moins bons, mais lorsque les mondes avaient été reconstruit cet endroit c'était vu obsolète et il n'avait plus jamais eu l'occasion d'y mettre les pieds.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Oui, parfaitement bien. Répondit Sora en se mettant sur ses pieds.

Un sourire irradia ses lèvres alors que Riku l'observait de haut en bas. Le monde des rêves l'avait fait rajeunir un peu. Il se demandait si c'était fait exprès. Si Yen Sid voulait lui rappeler le monstre qu'il était à cette époque.

Si c'était le cas, c'était réussi : il culpabilisait. Voir Sora ainsi faisait naître en lui une multitude de remords. Il aurait voulu se lever, prendre son ami d'enfance contre lui et murmurer une tonne d'excuse à son oreille. Mais ses muscles refusaient de fonctionner correctement.

L'argenté poussa sur ses bras et il essaya de se lever. Il lui fallut une minute entière pour réussir cet exploit alors que Sora s'éloignait déjà, regardant à droite, à gauche.

Riku le rejoignit mais toute la force qu'il avait utilisé lui empêchait de formuler correctement ses excuses. Pourtant, il aurait tant voulu. Au lieu de ça, il suivait Sora de façon presque mécanique, ne l'entendait même pas rêvasser sur leurs anciens amis qui ne pouvaient pas être ici.

Son esprit était tant embrumé qu'il ne savait dire à Sora qu'il se trompait. Mais est-ce à cause de l'apparence de son ami d'enfance ou à cause de l'examen ? Toujours était-il qu'il fixait le dos du brun et le suivit, sans un mot.

- Riku ! S'écria le plus jeune des deux en se tournant vers lui.

L'argenté remonta les yeux et il entrechoqua ses prunelles avec celles, si douces, de Sora.

- Tu avais des amis ici, toi aussi ? On ne parle jamais de ça. Remarqua-t-il, marchant à reculons, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Le plus âgé voulut lui dire que c'était voulu, qu'il n'aimait pas parler de ça, mais il remarqua une personne à la chevelure blonde cendrée. Sora, lui, ne le vit pas puisqu'il regardait vers lui.

Riku tendit la main pour l'attraper mais ses doigts ne firent que frôler sa peau, lui envoyant une agréable décharge dans le corps.

- Sora ! Attention !

Le brun fit encore un pas en arrière et il tapa son dos contre celui de la personne. Les deux tombèrent au sol. L'argenté s'approcha immédiatement et tendit la main vers Sora alors que l'inconnu se tournait vers eux sur le sol.

- Navré. Fit Riku en prenant la main de Sora.

- Pas de soucis. Répondit le blond alors que l'argenté relevait son ami d'enfance.

Il eut le brun tout contre lui et il se retint difficilement de rougir. Sora se tourna dans ses bras vers l'individu qui se relevait en s'époussetant.

- Désolé, je ne regardais pas devant moi.

- En l'occurrence, si, nous étions juste dans des sens opposé. Rit le blond.

Sora rit à son tour alors que Riku fixait l'étranger.

- Désolé… on va s'en aller. Fit l'argenté.

Il poussa son meilleur ami devant lui. Ils dépassèrent l'individu.

- Je sais qui vous êtes.

Riku tourna la tête vers lui, sur le qui-vive alors que Sora souriait de toutes ses dents, pas du tout inquiété par ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Pourtant, il y aurait eu de quoi. Comment un étranger pouvait savoir ça ?

À moins, peut-être, que ce soit un coup de Yen Sid ? Riku était en train de passer en revue les différentes solutions qui poussaient cet étrange individu à les connaître mais ce n'était pas la même chose pour Sora.

- Nous pas. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Joshua.

- Et lui Riku et moi Sora.

- S'il nous connaît, il aurait dû le savoir. Grogna l'argenté, pas rassuré.

- Tu es trop suspicieux. Lui dit gentiment le brun.

- Je ne le cache pas.

- Si vous avez du temps…

Riku voulu secouer la tête. Ils avaient l'épreuve de l'examen du Symbole de Maîtrise à faire. Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait faire partie de la Lumière, ce qui voulait aussi dire : aider autrui et pas seulement Sora.

Le souci étant qu'à ses côtés, il était obnubilé par lui.

- Bien sûr. Souffla Riku, peu après que Sora l'eut dit également.

- Je recherche une jeune fille, elle s'appelle Rhyme. Et elle doit m'aider pour gérer les rêves de plusieurs personnes.

- On va la trouver. À quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

Le dénommé Joshua fit une description de la personne recherchée. Le brun hocha la tête et il s'éloigna rapidement en courant. Riku hocha la tête en direction du blond cendré puis il partit à la suite de son ami d'enfance.

Ils passèrent dans le deuxième quartier. Il ne semblait y avoir rien à l'horizon.

Sora continuait de courir en toute insouciance. L'argenté regardait un peu autour d'eux et il eut juste le temps de remarquer un étrange individu qui usait des murs pour sauter. Il attrapa le brun et le colla contre lui, sentant son propre corps se tendre mais ayant au moins réussi à lui éviter un coup de pied.

L'argenté regarda son ami d'enfance qui lui sourit pour lui « prouver » qu'il allait bien. Le plus âgé fut légèrement rassuré et il regarda le nouveau venu qui le fixait.

- Ne restez pas dans le chemin.

- C'est toi qui a failli le frapper. Tu pourrais t'excuser. Grogna Riku.

- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit le brun.

- Sora…

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le brun se tourna vers l'étrange individu qui les fixait depuis le dessus de la bordure délimitant la zone haute de ce quartier.

- Il s'appelle Riku et moi c'est Sora. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Le brun clair face à eux allait répondre lorsque des créatures en forme de gros chat rose et noir jaillissaient.

- Dream eaters !

- C'est un drôle de nom. Commenta Sora.

- Ce n'est pas son nom. Soupira l'argenté en sortant sa Keyblade.

Des fois, son ami d'enfance était vraiment hors contexte.

Mais Riku commençait de plus en plus à se demander si toutes ses personnes n'étaient pas une machination de Yen Sid. La façon dont ils les avaient rencontrés le poussait à le croire, néanmoins, il était sans doute bien trop paranoïaque.

Sora et Riku apportèrent alors leur aide auprès de cet étrange individu, battant les étranges chats. Il ne fallut que quelques coups de Keyblade pour qu'ils soient à nouveau seul.

- Neku. Fit finalement l'étrange individu.

- Oh, génial. Tu sais ce que c'était ? Demanda Sora en montrant le sol à l'endroit où il y avait eu des chats.

- Des Miaou Waou. Répondit l'étrange brun clair.

- Oh !

- Vous devriez vous faire des dream eaters, vous aussi, pour vous protéger.

- Oh ?! Fit Sora, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Riku fronça les sourcils. Neku soupira et il attrapa des objets dans sa poche et il vint en mettre dans la main de Sora puis de l'argenté. Il entreprit alors d'expliquer le mode de fonctionnement.

Le brun sourit et se mit à genoux avec les éléments qu'on lui avait donné et il entreprit de les mixer. Un gros miaou waou tout blanc atterrit alors dans ses bras. Le plus jeune des deux amis rit et serra la créature contre lui.

Le voyant ainsi, Riku se remémora chaque fois où il avait voulu dire à Sora ses sentiments. À chaque fois, il y avait eu quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'y arriver. Soit des interventions de Kairi, puis ses propres ténèbres, ensuite Xemnas.

Trop de situation où il avait dû se calmer et ravaler tous ses sentiments.

L'argenté jeta un regard à Neku. Celui-ci s'était éloigné pour regarder autour de lui. Il se mit alors à genoux à côté de son ami d'enfance.

- Riku, tu t'en fais un ? Tu veux que je te le fasse ?

Le plus âgé n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sora lui prenait les éléments des mains et mixait les éléments, faisant apparaître un vampory au nez et aux ailes bleues métalliques.

- Tadaaaaa ! Fit le brun en tendant l'étrange chauve-souris à Riku.

Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras avant d'embrasser Sora. Il aurait voulu lui dire avec des mots qu'il l'aimait, mais il avait eu si peur qu'on intervienne encore qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde.

Il s'attendait à chaque seconde que Sora le repousse mais, au lieu de ça, il eut la surprise de sentir le brun répondre à son baiser. Riku profita du baiser avant de s'éloigner de lui avec une certaine inquiétude.

Il avait pu accepter son baiser et y répondre parce qu'il était d'un naturel doux et qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser.

- Sora… je t'aime.

Le brun rougit et serra le miaou waou contre lui. Il murmura quelque chose que l'argenté n'entendit pas. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, espérant que Sora le répéterait. Souhaitant entendre un retour positif.

- Moi aussi. Baragouina, une nouvelle fois, Sora.

L'argenté eut son cœur qui rata un battement avant de se mettre à battre plus fort encore. Il était subitement empli d'une joie qui n'aurait aucune fin. Il posa sa main sur la joue de son ami d'enfance et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Frissonnant de plaisir en sentant que le brun répondait à son baiser.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une tentation qui dérange

_Redo_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, tristesse, drame.

Couple : Soriku. Pas de surprise pour une fois.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Square enix ou/et Disney.

Note 1 : / ! \ Cette fic, relue par Mikukearu qui aide dans les idées, comporte des spoils sur Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance.

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Une tentation qui dérange._

Sora et Riku échangeaient encore de doux baisers, le vampory sur l'épaule de l'un et le miaou waou dans les bras de l'autre, quand Neku vint les rejoindre. Il les fixa tous les deux, de plus ou moins haut et il eut un petit sourire narquois.

L'argenté ne manqua pas de le remarquer et il lui jeta un regard gelé avant de s'éloigner de son ami d'enfance, et à présent partenaire, pour qu'ils puissent repartir en quête des Serrures.

Le brun passa le miaou waou dans un seul bras et avec sa main libre, il prit la main de Riku. Ce dernier fut un brin surpris avant de sourire.

- Tu vas l'appeler comment ton dream eater ? Sourit le brun.

Le plus âgé ouvrit des yeux surpris, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que son tout récent compagnon lui demande ça.

- Oh… Zubat, je pense… et toi ?

- Nyan ! Sourit Sora.

Le brun clair s'approcha, les sourcils froncés. Son dream eater le suivait en se dandinant.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger dans vos… touchantes retrouvailles mais j'ai un problème.

- Pas qu'un. Murmura Riku.

Le plus jeune resserra doucement sa main sur la sienne et il lui offrit un doux sourire en espérant pouvoir le calmer au maximum. Il savait que son ami d'enfance était plutôt méfiant mais aussi protecteur et que, dans certaines conditions, il pouvait être un peu, beaucoup, excessif.

- Dis-nous en quoi nous pourrions t'aider ?

- Je recherche ma partenaire de Jeu.

- De Jeu ? Demanda le brun.

Neku hocha la tête et il tendit la main pour montrer des chiffres qui changeaient sur sa main comme s'ils étaient le cadran d'un réveil.

- Nous devons déjà chercher quelqu'un mais on peut t'aider aussi ! Sourit Sora.

- Merci. Venez avec moi. Dit le brun clair avant de s'éloigner.

Le brun sourit à Riku et il l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils marchèrent quelques instants jusqu'aux portes du troisième quartier de la Ville de Traverse. À cet instant précis, Neku se tourna vers les deux compagnons.

Il regarda leur main jointe puis Nyan qui était dans les bras de Sora en poussant des petits cris heureux.

- J'ai vu que tu avais une étrange clé. Informa Neku.

- Quel sens de l'observation. Lâcha l'argenté.

- Tu devrais lâcher ton miaou waou pour te battre. Non seulement il sera plus efficace mais toi aussi. Et ton ami aussi.

- Riku.

- Bon.

Le brun clair les fixa avant de s'approcher de la porte qui donnait au troisième quartier.

- Prêt ?

Sora lâcha la main de Riku puis il s'accroupit pour poser Nyan sur le sol. Ce dernier remua la queue avant de se mettre à se balader. Le brun rit doucement avant de se redresser, avec l'aide de l'argenté. Ce dernier s'assura qu'il allait bien puis ils s'approchèrent de la porte.

Le brun clair poussa les portes qui firent un bruit abominable dont Sora ne se souvenait pas. Il sentit le dos de la main de Riku frôler la sienne et il eut un léger sourire avant de suivre leur nouveau compagnon de route.

Ils arrivèrent dans le très petit troisième quartier. Neku s'avança et il leva les yeux vers un balcon annexé à une maison qui avait d'un côté le troisième quartier et de l'autre le deuxième. Riku voulu s'avancer mais le brun clair tendit le bras.

L'argenté pensa d'abord qu'il voulait les empêcher d'avancer car c'était dangereux mais il les désignait en fait à une personne qui était là-haut.

- Je te les ais emmenés. Sora et Riku.

Le plus âgé des deux se mit immédiatement devant le brun pour le protéger de son corps. La personne en haut grimpa sur le garde-fou du balcon. Il portait un manteau noir de l'Organisation XIII.

- Non. Murmura Sora.

L'étrange individu sauta, pieds en avant d'un air menaçant. Neku s'interposa en criant :

- Tu avais promis ne pas leur faire de mal !

La personne se laissa tomber sur le sol et cessa de bouger. Cette attitude n'était pas naturelle. Un être qui voulait les agresser aurait dû continuer et pourtant, il était inerte. Peut-être tuait-il Neku du regard sous le couvert de sa capuche mais ça ne se voyait pas.

L'étranger sembla regarder vers Riku et Sora. Il resta figé quelques instants avant que des fumerolles ténébreuses l'enveloppent puis ne disparaissent, lui avec.

Neku se tourna alors vers les deux autres. Il croisa le regard glacé de Riku qui semblait lui offrir des promesses de mort qui surviendraient après nombres tortures. Le brun clair se tendit avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Riku voulut lui courir après mais Sora lui prit le poignet, le forçant à se tourner vers lui.

- Arrête, c'est pas grave.

- Pas grave ? Visiblement il a voulu nous tuer.

- Il devait avoir une bonne raison.

L'argenté le fixa, les lèvres serrées. La gentillesse de Sora était à la fois sa plus belle arme mais aussi son pire fardeau. Riku se demandait si des fois il n'avait pas toute la cruauté du monde à contrebalancer. C'était une tâche énorme mais ça expliquerait cette douceur et cette gentillesse qui était en lui.

- D'ailleurs… nous devrions continuer de chercher Rhyme et la partenaire de Neku.

- La parte…

- Mais oui. Tu ne veux pas qu'on les aide ?

- Si… si bien sûr que si. Tu sais ce qui est le mieux à faire. Supposa l'argenté.

Le brun l'embrassa avant de lui sourire et de lui prendre la main.

- Suis ton cœur, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Si je devais suivre mon cœur…

Riku allait dire quelque chose de mauvais mais un vague sourire passa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait le brun.

- Je te suis toi.

Le plus jeune sourit et l'embrassa encore avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent. Ils se rendirent dans le premier quartier et ils se remirent à chercher après les deux personnes désirées. Au premier quartier, ils eurent à faire face à des dream eaters aux couleurs flashies. Leurs compagnons, Nyan et Zubat, se montrèrent de vrais alliés. Et, eux deux, coururent, ou volèrent pour le vampory, jusqu'à une porte que Sora n'avait jamais vue.

Riku prit la main de son meilleur ami et partenaire pour s'assurer que tout irait bien. Le brun lui sourit doucement et ils entrèrent dans les ruelles encore méconnues.

Ils marchèrent un moment en devant détruire quelques dream eaters mais ils eurent du mal à s'orienter. Pour changer d'endroit, il aurait fallu pouvoir monter.

- Je te fais la courte-échelle ? Proposa Riku.

Sora hocha la tête. Il accepta de se faire aider mais ça ne lui permit pas d'arriver en haut. Le brun retomba sur le sol et il se tourna vers l'argenté qui réfléchissait.

- Puisque Maître Yen Sid a dit que la réalité était erronée, utilisons-le à notre avantage.

- Ok.

Le brun sourit et essaya de sauter sur les murs, étonnement, ça marcha et en deux secondes, il se retrouva en haut. Riku l'imita et il regarda vers l'endroit désiré. Le vampory s'éleva dans les airs alors que Sora se mettait à quatre pattes sur le sol.

- Mon pauvre Nyan.

Le miaou waou disparut dans un nuage de fumée et il réapparut à côté du brun qui rigola avant de serrer le dream eater contre lui. Il vit une main entrer dans son champ de vision. Le plus jeune sourit et il mit la sienne dedans.

Riku l'aida à se redresser avant de lui reprendre la main et qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la porte. Ils ne se lâchèrent que pour détruire l'une ou l'autre créature qui se mettait sur leur route.

En quelques instants, ils arrivèrent dans le quatrième quartier, un endroit qu'ils n'avaient jamais visité à cause de nombreuses portes condamnées. Sora avait un air extatique en regardant partout autour de lui.

- Je n'étais jamais venu ici ! C'est merveilleux ! Regarde on dirait Nyan le gros ballon là-bas.

Riku couva son partenaire d'un regard tendre et il hocha doucement la tête. Le brun le tira à sa suite jusqu'au ballon qui l'émerveillait. Ce furent surtout l'argenté et Zubat qui tuèrent les dream eaters.

Ils ne tardèrent à arriver près d'une gamine qui fixait le sol. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et un bonnet vissé sur sa tête.

- Oh ! Ça doit être Rhyme, celle que Joshua cherche !

- Oui. Voilà une personne de trouvée.

- Et, peut-être, que c'est aussi la partenaire de Neku ? Va savoir !

- Peut-être… en effet. Répondit l'argenté alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'adolescente.

Celle-ci leva les yeux pour voir les deux adolescents. Elle sourit légèrement.

- Bonjour ? Tu connaîtrais un certain Neku ? Demanda Riku alors que Sora câlinait Nyan.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Répéta le brun.

- Je sais seulement que je m'appelle Rhyme.

- Tu as perdu la mémoire ? Demanda Riku qui imprimait dans un coin de sa tête qu'au moins, c'était la bonne personne.

La blonde hocha la tête. L'argenté regarda son meilleur ami et partenaire. Ce dernier était un peu moins heureux sur le coup.

- On devrait l'emmener à Neku… s'il la connaît, il pourra nous aider.

- Neku… Répéta Riku, peu emballé.

- D'accord. Dit la blonde.

Le brun sourit et il lui tendit la main. Celle-ci le prit. L'argenté eut une petite moue jalouse mais il suivit les deux autres dans d'autres quartiers méconnus. Ils arrivèrent bientôt près d'une serre gigantesque qui fit immédiatement sourire Sora.

Non seulement car il trouvait très joli l'endroit mais parce qu'il voyait en haut Neku. Il regarda autour avant de réaliser qu'ils allaient devoir utiliser les altérations due aux rêves pour se déplacer, mais il ne savait pas si Rhyme en était seulement capable.

- Je vais la porter. Dit Riku.

L'argenté se tourna vers la fille et il lui tendit les bras. La blonde s'approcha et le plus âgé la prit sur son dos. Il la soutint d'une main et il grimpa jusqu'en haut. Sora les rejoignit et il insista pour qu'ils attendent Nyan alors que Riku posait Rhyme sur le sol.

Ils s'approchèrent alors de Neku. L'argenté essayait de rester au plus calme pour ne pas avoir des envies de meurtres.

Le brun clair se tourna vers eux, surpris, en les voyant arriver. Il fit apparaître son dream eaters en se mettant en position défensive.

- Neku ! On est venu te montrer cette jeune fille, Rhyme, pour savoir si c'est ta partenaire.

- Non… mais je ne saisis pas. Je vous ai trahi… Comment pouvez-vous…

- On est ami. Sourit Sora.

- P… Pardon ? S'estomaqua le brun clair alors que la jeune fille restait près de Riku.

- C'est son caractère. Répondit ce dernier. Il est comme ça.

- Je… Merci. Je suis vraiment désolé…

Sora lui assura que ce n'était rien avec un large sourire. Riku, lui, se retenait de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il préférait ne pas attrister son partenaire. Surtout pour ce genre de « gaminerie ».

Il sursauta néanmoins en voyant que Rhyme, à ses côtés, disparaissait subitement. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que des fumerolles noires apparaissaient. Neku s'avança et voulut se mettre devant Sora mais il tomba sur le sol, à cause d'un croche-pied de Riku, alors que l'argenté se postait devant son partenaire.

Le même être habillé de noir sortit des ténèbres. Il s'avança vers eux avant de retirer sa capuche, dévoilant un visage relativement juvénile, il ne devait être guère plus âgé que lui, une peau basanée, des orbes orange envoûtantes et des cheveux argentés.

- Toi. Enfin, plus ou moins. Souffla Riku.

Leur ennemi eut un sourire énigmatique avant de claquer des doigts. Une énorme créature apparut alors : Primoko. Un dream eater qui faisait bien trois fois leur taille et qui ressemblait à un singe ayant abusé de stéroïdes.

Celui aux yeux orange disparut dans le portail. Riku fronça les sourcils, se disant que son caméo était presqu'inutile.

- Neku, éloigne-toi. Lui dit Sora.

Le brun clair hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Le brun et l'argenté se regardèrent avant de se battre ensemble. Non seulement ils avaient affronté Xemnas ensemble il y avait peu mais ils s'étaient entraînés à parfaire cette équipe.

Riku fonça alors vers Primoko et lui donna des attaques de face, évitant alors à son partenaire des attaques puissantes qu'il évitait en contrant ou en évitant à l'aide de pseudo-roulade.

De son côté Sora, aidé de Nyan et Zubat, portait des coups au gigantesque dream eater. À chaque fois qu'il se tournait pour lui porter un coup, Riku frappait plus fort pour attirer à nouveau l'attention sur sa personne.

Deux personnes et deux dream eaters contre lui, Primoko ne tarda pas à être mit K.O. Riku soupira et il regarda ses bras un peu amochés. Sora vint le rejoindre, suivit par les deux adorables créatures, et il prit une potion dans sa poche pour lui en appliquer.

L'argenté se laissa faire avant de l'embrasser. Le brun répondit au baiser, les joues un peu roses.

- On se débrouille bien.

Riku hocha la tête avant de se forcer à suivre Sora jusqu'en bas de la serre, près de Neku. Joshua apparut à ce moment-là, accompagné de Rhyme. Le brun poussa un soupir rassuré, au moins elle allait bien.

- Joshua ? Fit Neku.

- Je vois que vous vous connaissez. Commenta Riku.

- Oui… c'est un… ami.

- Neku, peux-tu t'occuper de Rhyme un moment ? Nous chercherons après Shiki ensemble, si tu le désires.

- Merci.

Le brun clair attrapa l'adolescente par le bras puis il l'entraîna à sa suite d'une façon plus ou moins brusque. Le blond leur fit un sourire et il désigna quelque chose dans le ciel. Les deux tournèrent la tête pour voir une Serrure.

Les deux amis d'enfance se jetèrent un regard avant de sortir, chacun, leur Keyblade et de la pointer vers l'endroit. En quelques secondes, elle fut fermée. Sora se tourna alors vers Joshua.

- Tu n'as pas l'air… normal… qui es-tu ?

Le blond sourit et il s'éloigna de quelques pas, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où étaient Neku et Rhyme.

- Disons… un ami.

µµµ

Merlin était dans sa maison. Il venait de mettre de l'eau sur le feu dans une bouilloire. Il se préparait une tisane bien spéciale dans la théière d'à côté. Il avait encore beaucoup de chose à faire, de livres à étudier et de théories à peaufiner.

Il s'installa alors à table et il ouvrit un vieux livre qu'il avait reçu d'un ami qui avait, en ce jour, mal tourné. Il se peigna sa longue barbe d'une main. Il se pencha sur le livre en silence.

Bientôt, ce dernier fut brisé par la bouilloire qui commençait à siffler. Merlin leva les yeux puis se redressa. La bouilloire siffla plus encore alors que le vieil homme se figeait.

Une impression désagréable venait de lui parcourir l'échine. Quelque chose de mauvais allait avoir lieu.

De très mauvais.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un interdit

_Redo_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, tristesse, drame.

Couple : Soriku. Pas de surprise pour une fois.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Square enix ou/et Disney.

Note 1 : / ! \ Cette fic, relue par Mikukearu qui aide dans les idées, comporte des spoils sur Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance.

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Un interdit._

Sora et Riku posèrent le pied dans une ville étrange qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais visitée auparavant. Ça changeait de la Ville de Traverse qui avait été si familière mais qui avait provoqué ses propres sévices. D'un côté, Sora avait été rassuré et avait retrouvé son comportement d'antan qui avait été souillé par la fusion de lui-même et Roxas.

Mais, de l'autre, Riku, lui, avait dû faire plus difficilement face à son côté obscur qui s'était montré plus fort, trop fort. Mais il devait le combattre aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de succomber à cette force obscure.

Le vampory sur l'épaule et le miaou waou se dandinant devant eux, Riku tenait la main de son compagnon. Il avait toujours du mal à réaliser que c'était la main de celui qu'il aimait qui était dans la sienne, qu'il sentait la douceur de sa peau.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder de profil. Heureusement pour eux, Sora ne faisait pas qu'admirer le décor, il regardait aussi après les mauvais dream eaters et aussi l'endroit où pouvait être la serrure qu'ils cherchaient.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, ils rencontrèrent un vieil homme. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de remarquer leur main mêlées et le regard tendre de Riku. L'homme eut une grimace d'horreur alors que les adolescents s'arrêtaient. Nyan s'assit et regarda la personne.

Sora leva la tête vers lui et il sourit. Peut-être était-ce la personne qu'ils devaient aider et qui leur offrirait l'accès à la serrure endormie ?

- Bonjour. Fit le brun.

- Je ne vous ais jamais vu ici. Souffla le vieillard.

- Nous sommes nouveaux. Répondit Riku.

- Probablement des gitans… de la pire espèce. Siffla-t-il presque, fixant leur main jointe.

Le brun suivit le regard de l'autochtone et il rougit légèrement avant de resserrer sa main sur celle de son partenaire. Nyan poussa un petit cri.

L'étrange homme s'approcha d'eux mais, à cet instant, une personne blonde arriva en appelant l'individu. Ils purent alors apprendre son nom : Frollo.

Riku se pencha alors vers son compagnon, se disant que vu qu'il avait rencontré plus de monde, il pouvait savoir bien plus de chose que lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est des gitans ?

- Je sais pas. Chuchota Sora.

- D'accord…

L'argenté tendit l'oreille pour entendre la discussion entre Frollo et cet étrange blond. Il ne saisit pas tout mais une chose fut immédiatement évidente : Il y avait des mauvais dream eaters.

- On s'en charge ! S'écria Sora en récupérant sa main, faisant apparaître sa Keyblade.

Son partenaire hocha la tête, ils étaient là pour ça. Le brun partit en premier vers l'endroit que le blond avait désigné et Riku le suivit immédiatement. Nyan poussa un cri avant de suivre en courant.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le parvis de la cathédrale de Notre-Dame. Sora ouvrit des grands yeux surpris en voyant des dream eaters et un homme au milieu, tout sourire, agitant la main comme une lady.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'étonna Sora.

- Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte du problème.

- Mais les dreams eaters… Murmura le brun.

Nyan s'avança et poussa un cri avant de foncer vers les ennemis. Sora voulut le rappeler mais c'était trop tard et le miaou waou donnait un coup de boule au zéléphant qui hurla et commença à frapper dans le tas.

- Fuis ! S'écria Sora, inquiet.

L'étrange personne, un bossu difforme, manqua de tomber du dream eater géant. Riku tourna la tête en sentant une présence et il put voir une femme plutôt jolie avec de longs cheveux noirs ondulés.

- Laissez-moi vous aider. Je suis Esmeralda, gitane.

Riku fronça les sourcils.

- Enchanté. Riku… porteur de Keyblade ?

Sora lui lança un sourire alors que la brune s'approchait du zéléphant. Elle tendit la main et aida l'être étrange à descendre avant de l'éloigner. Le brun clair soupira doucement et remercia la demoiselle, visiblement dépassé par les événements.

- Je… Je m'appelle… Quasimodo.

- Enchanté. Sourit Sora. Moi c'est Sora et lui c'est Riku. Le vampory c'est Zubat et le miaou waou c'est Nyan.

L'argenté eut un vague sourire avant de contrer un coup du dream eater. Il lança un regard à son partenaire qui sourit et hocha la tête avant de s'avancer et de donner un coup de Keyblade dans le zéléphant à l'instant où Nyan donnait un coup de boule.

Riku s'assura que les civils s'éloignaient bien puis il vint rejoindre Sora. Il para de justesse une grosse patte et le vampory put frapper dans le corps du zéléphant qui, déstabilisé s'écrasa. L'argenté usa d'une patte pour rebondir contre lui et, enveloppé de lumière, il planta la Keyblade dans le « cœur » de la chose qui disparut.

De nouvelles créatures apparurent. Sora s'approcha de Riku. Celui-ci en profita pour contrer une attaque et le protéger de la sorte.

- Je vais utiliser la « fusion » avec Nyan, éloigne-toi.

- Fait attention. Souffla l'argenté en s'éloignant.

Sora lui lança un sourire et dans la seconde, Nyan grossissait à vue d'œil, accueillait le brun sur son dos et ils détruisirent le reste de leurs ennemis en quelques secondes seulement.

Le plus jeune s'étira en souriant voyant qu'ils en avaient fini avec les mauvais dream eaters. Riku vint le rejoindre, voulant s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Le brun lui sourit alors que Nyan se frottait gentiment contre la cheville de celui habillé en rouge.

- Nous devrions allez voir si ce « Quasi-quelque chose » va bien. Sourit le brun.

- D'accord.

L'argenté le suivit jusqu'aux portes de la cathédrale. Ils poussèrent les portes et ils avancèrent jusqu'à les trouver en haut d'échafaudages. Sora sourit tendrement en voyant Esmeralda et Quasimodo qui discutaient ensemble en tournant autour des cloches.

Le plus jeune observa les deux alors que Riku regardait autour d'eux pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de problème quelconque.

- C'est mignon. Commenta Sora.

L'argenté tourna la tête vers lui mais il remarqua alors un problème différent : derrière Sora, il y avait trois espèces de gargouilles qui s'approchaient de lui. Riku attrapa son meilleur ami et partenaire et il le serra contre lui pour le protéger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Oh !

Le brun tourna la tête vers les gargouilles et il serra sa main sur celle de Riku, posée contre son ventre, surpris. La gargouille ressemblant à une femme lui fit un petit signe de main.

- Ils ont l'air sympathique non ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Bonjour. Vous connaissez Quasi' ? Demanda le plus grand.

- Oui. Sourit Sora.

L'argenté ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire. L'innocence et la douceur de Sora continuaient de le conquirent alors qu'il aurait, de loin, préféré le contraire. Pas qu'il aurait voulu ne pas aimer quelque chose chez le brun, il aimait ses défauts et ses qualités, mais parce que son ami d'enfance était toujours ainsi.

Sauf quelques mois, il y avait peu. Mais c'était déjà fini et tant mieux. Il aimait Sora comme il était.

Le brun écoutait, avec tantôt un large sourire, tantôt une mine triste, l'histoire de Quasimodo. Il se permettait même de faire quelques commentaires.

Écoutant l'histoire du bossu, ils eurent à peine le temps de voir Quasimodo prendre Esmeralda dans ses bras puis la faire sortir de la cathédrale par les fenêtres. Le plus jeune trouva ça très gentil alors que Riku s'approchait des fenêtres pour voir s'ils arrivaient bien sur le sol en un seul morceau.

Sora vint prendre la main de son partenaire et il lui sourit doucement.

- Viens, on continue ?

- Oui.

L'argenté descendit le premier et il surveilla que le brun n'avait aucun problème pour en faire de même. Il l'aida même à descendre l'échelle, qui allait vers la voûte, plutôt instable.

Le plus âgé regarda son cadet et il sourit gentiment à celui qu'il aimait. Il posa sa main sur sa gorge et il s'approcha de ses lèvres.

- Je pense que Quasi' ne devrait pas laisser son cœur devenir une prison ! Souffla Sora.

- Je pense aussi…

L'argenté se pencha et il l'embrassa tendrement. Sora rougit et il répondit à son baiser en se blottissant un peu contre lui.

Riku le serra contre lui et ils restèrent un peu en moment dans cette position. Heureusement, ils étaient seuls car ce n'était que de la chance que Frollo n'ait pas essayé de les tuer sur l'heure pour être « des ignobles homosexuels ».

Ils sortirent de la cathédrale ensemble, ne sachant pas exactement par où ils allaient chercher pour aider des gens et, surtout, dévoiler la serrure. Bien que Sora, lui, aurait inversé l'ordre de priorité.

Ils marchèrent pour sortir du parvis mais ils virent alors cet étrange blond qui avait annoncé la présence des dream eaters malfaisant. Comme Frollo, il regarda leur main. Le brun récupéra la sienne, rougissant, avant de s'approcher de lui.

- Bonjour. On vous a vu avec « Frollo » non ?

- Oui, je m'appelle Phoebus.

- Moi Sora et lui Riku.

- Bonjour. Dit l'argenté.

- Bonjour. Vous savez comment va Esmeralda ?

- Elle… Commença Sora.

- Tu n'es pas du côté de ce « Frollo » ? Demanda l'argenté en mettant sa main sur la bouche de son partenaire.

- Non. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Et puisque je suis contre ses idées à propos des gitans, il m'a révoqué. Je ne porte plus l'armure, comme tu peux le voir. Mais tu fais bien de te méfier.

- Une armure, ça se retire. Souffla l'argenté.

- Croyez-moi ou pas, toujours est-il que Frollo prévoit de s'en prendre aux gitans. Il cherche « la cours des miracles » je pense.

- Sora ?

- Il est de notre devoir d'y aller.

- Je le pensais bien. Répondit l'argenté.

Sora lui sourit mais un bruit les surpris. Le brun tourna la tête pour voir son, déjà, ami Quasimodo. Ce dernier tenait un pendentif dans sa main.

- La cours des miracles… Murmura Quasimodo. Il faut protéger Esmeralda ?

Sora prit la grosse main du bossu dans ses mains et il lui fit un sourire. Riku les larda d'un œil jaloux mais il essaya de se calmer.

- Oui.

- Je pense que… ceci… elle a dit que je tenais la ville dans ma main ainsi mais…

Riku s'avança et il prit Sora contre lui. Le miaou waou poussa un cri joyeux et vint se mettre près d'eux.

- C'est évident : c'est une carte.

- Oh… mais oui ! S'écria Quasimodo. Là la rivière, ici la cathédrale. C'est merveilleux !

- Allons-y ! S'écria le brun avant de s'accroupir et de prendre Nyan dans ses bras.

Il proposa à Zubat de se poser sur son épaule et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Ils partirent alors tous les quatre. Phoebus, connaissant la ville, les mena dans les rues.

Ils marchaient depuis moins de cinq minutes que Riku vit une personne aux longs cheveux argentés et à la peau basanée. Il se figea en voyant ça et il se tourna vers Sora qu'il arrêta à la grande surprise de ce dernier.

- Sora, reste avec eux. Je dois… faire quelque chose, je reviens vite. Fait attention à toi.

- Quoi ? Rien de grave ?

- Une lutte contre les Ténèbres qui m'est propre.

Riku lui embrassa les lèvres avant de courir vers l'endroit où il avait vu la silhouette. Il fut suivit par Zubat ce qui le rassura un petit peu.

Il allait mener un rude combat.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Flou ténébreux

_Redo_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, tristesse, drame.

Couple : Soriku. Pas de surprise pour une fois.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Square enix ou/et Disney.

Note 1 : / ! \ Cette fic, relue par Mikukearu qui aide dans les idées, comporte des spoils sur Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance.

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Flou ténébreux._

Riku courrait sans réfléchir devant lui. Zubat voletait autour de lui, s'attaquant aux dream eaters qui étaient sur sa route. L'argenté ne les regardait même pas, à vrai dire, il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête : Ansem, ou, plutôt, le sans-cœur de Xehanort.

Il devait absolument trouver cet homme et le tuer, l'éradiquer, une bonne fois pour toute. Non seulement pour lui et ses nerfs mais aussi pour s'assurer que jamais il ne pourrait faire du mal à Sora.

Il continua de chercher après lui, les lèvres serrées. Il essayait de s'orienter avec les ténèbres et ce n'était pas facile car, en se tournant vers la Lumière, il avait un peu perdu ce don ou plutôt cette malédiction.

S'éloignant de plus en plus de la « civilisation », Riku se rapprocha petit à petit de ruelles sombres et inhabitées. Une mauvaise impression lui parcourait l'échine.

Il regarda autour de lui mais aucun « Ansem » en vue. Il chercha autour de lui, en vain. Il soupira et il appela Zubat qui s'était un peu éloigné pour détruire l'un ou l'autre dream eater.

Le vampory vola pour venir le rejoindre. La créature fut à peine à ses côtés qu'une horde de dream eater apparaissait.

- Une embuscade. Murmura Riku. Oh… Sora !

Il voulut courir rejoindre le brun mais un zéléphant se mit sur son passage. L'argenté grogna et il porta un coup à la créature alors que Zubat s'occupait de ceux qui étaient dans son dos.

Malheureusement, Riku était face au seul dream eater réellement résistant. Il se projeta contre lui et usa de son propre corps pour se projeter en l'air et provoquer une onde violente sur le sol.

Il soupira de plaisir en voyant le dream eaters disparaître. Il jeta un regard à Zubat et il le siffla pour être sûr qu'il le suive. La créature se posa sur son épaule. Riku se mit à courir. Il avait assez vu la carte pour savoir où il devait aller.

Il espérait juste qu'il n'était pas trop tard, qu'il n'avait pas fait une erreur.

Il courut aussi vite que ses muscles le lui permettaient. Il sentait que ceux-ci étaient particulièrement mis à rude épreuve. Non pas qu'il n'était pas habitué au sport ou autre, au contraire, mais il poussait son corps au maximum.

Riku arriva dans un cimetière et il se glissa dans les catacombes. Il courut en cherchant le chemin, appelant Sora à intervalle régulier. Zubat voletait partout, semblant chercher aussi. De temps à autre, celui-ci appelait son « propriétaire » qui le suivait et ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une grande place.

Néanmoins, l'argenté déchanta en voyant Sora, allongé sur le sol, le miaou waou appuyant son museau contre sa joue pour le faire réagir.

Riku vint se laisser tomber à côté du brun et il le fit rouler sur le dos et le secoua. Il l'entendit gémir et il eut un soupir rassuré alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur la joue de son partenaire.

- Sora…

Le brun ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le plus jeune hoqueta avant de se redresser sur les coudes. L'argenté l'embrassa doucement, rassuré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Frollo nous suivait… il nous a tendu un piège et je me suis fait attaquer par… je sais pas exactement quoi.

- Mais tu vas bien… c'est déjà ça…

- Merci. Mais il faut absolument aller près de la cathédrale ! Il veut tuer Esmeralda ! Riku !

- D'accord. Viens.

L'argenté se redressa et il prit la main de Sora pour l'aider à se lever. Le brun prit le miaou waou dans ses bras et il prit la main de Riku avec celle qu'il avait de libre. Le plus âgé lui colla un baiser sur les lèvres avant qu'ils ne partent aussi vite que possible vers le parvis de la cathédrale de Notre-Dame.

Ils coururent jusqu'à l'endroit en question. Ils durent cependant frapper, voire détruire, plusieurs dream eaters pendant le parcours. Mais ils arrivèrent sans embûche sur le parvis pour voir quelque chose d'effrayant.

Esmeralda était sur la potence qui avait pris feu. Le vent chassait les flammes jusqu'aux murs de la cathédrale, léchant les pierres. Sora voulut se précipiter pour aller la protéger mais Riku l'attrapa par la taille pour l'empêcher de risquer sa vie.

- Mais Riku !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution.

Le brun allait protester mais le bossu surgit de nulle-part, accroché à une corde et il sauva Esmeralda de justesse. Sora sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Bravo Quasi ! S'écria le plus jeune des porteurs de Keyblade.

Quasimodo arriva sur le haut de la cathédrale et il souleva la gitane au-dessus de lui en criant « droit d'asile ». Riku relâcha Sora en se disant que c'était une « chance » qu'il n'y ait pas trop de vent.

Une créature surnaturelle surgit cependant de derrière eux et s'éleva dans les airs. Le bossu eut juste le temps de plaquer Esmeralda au sol. Ils avaient failli mourir.

Le couple n'eut même pas besoin de s'échanger un regard qu'ils filaient vers la cathédrale. Riku prit simplement la main de Sora pour le faire contourner les flammes.

Ils purent entrer par la grande porte et ils usèrent des altérations du rêve pour rebondir sur les murs et aller plus vite.

- Riku… il faut les prévenir de descendre, ils seront plus en sécurité dehors…

- Avec Frollo ? Pas sûr mais Phoebus est là… quoi qu'il en soit, on ne se sépare plus.

Sora sourit et lui posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de grimper à une échelle pour monter. Ils durent encore user des différentes opportunités que les rêves leurs offraient pour arriver jusqu'à Quasimodo et Esmeralda.

Le brun était essoufflé alors que l'argenté n'écoutait même plus ses muscles qui lui hurlaient de faire une pause.

- Quasimodo… comment va-t-elle ? Souffla Riku.

- Je… vais bien… Murmura Esmeralda en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

- Parfait. Sourit le plus jeune.

- Sora pense qu'il serait plus sage pour vous de quitter la cathédrale. Avec ce monstre…

- Oui… Nous allons le faire. Merci.

- Ne nous remerciez pas trop vite. Murmura l'argenté.

Il les regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Sora qui lui fit un large sourire rassurant.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui. Toujours avec toi.

Riku lui reprit la main et ils grimpèrent jusqu'au sommet de la cathédrale, suivit par les dream eaters.

L'argenté arriva le premier en haut malgré ses muscles qui devenaient un véritable supplice. Mais il devait continuer. Parce que s'il arrêtait maintenant, Sora se battrait contre cette chose, seul. Il le refusait.

Le plus âgé se pencha sur le mur de pierre et il sentit son ventre lui faire mal à cause de l'appuie mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et il prit la main de Sora qu'il hissa en haut avec toute la force que ses muscles pouvaient donner en cet instant même.

Le brun le remercia arrivé en haut. L'argenté se releva et il lui prit la main pour le mettre sur ses pieds avant de sortir sa Keyblade et de commencer à regarder autour de lui. La gargouille devait être ici.

Sora regarda à son tour avant de désigner le juge à Riku. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Ils ne voyaient plus l'énorme créature mais Frollo était aussi un problème à prendre en compte.

Les deux s'avancèrent vers l'homme qui se tourna vers eux avec un large sourire de dément, tenant dans ses mains une épée. Il la brandit vers eux et manqua de peu de toucher gravement Sora, probablement même sans s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux reflétaient la folie qui l'habitait.

- Je voulais d'abord détruire les gitans avant de m'occuper de la vermine comme vous. Mais vu que vous tenez tant à ce que votre maladie soit tuée dans l'œuf. Dit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Il écarta les bras et les Ténèbres l'enveloppèrent. Riku serra les dents et mit sa main devant Sora pour le protéger.

L'homme rigola un peu plus alors que la gargouille dream eater réapparaissait, imposante, et qui aurait pu être effrayante si on avait pas eu l'impression qu'un arc-en-ciel se reposait sur elle.

Son apparition souleva un vent violent qui força le vampory à s'accrocher à Riku et qui manqua de faire tomber Sora qui s'était reçu Nyan dans les jambes. L'argenté le rattrapa à temps mais Frollo, lui, bascula.

Le brun glapit et courut jusqu'au garde-fou et il tendit la main comme s'il aurait pu sauver le juge qui répétait encore des versets de la Bible. L'épée elle, s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit mat puis rebondit avant d'être poussée par les battements d'ailes de la gargouille qui essayait de rester à une hauteur plus ou moins pareille.

Riku tourna la tête, suivant le tracé de cette épée, ses doigts se serrant sur la Keyblade et il vit alors une bottine. Il leva le regard et se tendit un instant en voyant « Ansem ». Il se mit en position d'attaque, devant Sora.

Le sans-cœur de Xehanort était accompagné du même adolescent qui avait un sourire presque perfide aux lèvres.

- Si tu penses que tes maigres forces vont le préserver.

Sora se tourna et il eut un couinement étrange. Il manqua de tomber et se rattrapa de justesse. Nyan attrapa la chaussure du brun et tira dessus comme pour l'aider à rester.

- Que… qu'est-ce que c'était ? Murmura le plus jeune.

L'argenté lui jeta un rapide regard. Le protéger des deux basanés ou venir l'assister. Les douleurs dans ses muscles ne l'aidaient pas. Mais Zubat, lui, bien. En effet, ce dernier alla se poser devant le brun, assis sur le sol à présent.

Et sa vision périphérique lui permit d'avoir un œil sur l'immense gargouille.

« Ansem » s'approcha de l'épée qu'il ramassa en souriant froidement.

- Ansem… pourquoi es-tu ici ?!

Il l'avait détruit tant de fois. Ne serait-ce donc jamais fini ?

- Ton meilleur ami n'est jamais loin. Fit l'étrange adolescent.

- Je… Je suis là, Riku. Approuva Sora en se redressant.

L'interpellé put réprimer un sourire uniquement grâce à sa haine pour leur adversaire.

- C'est triste que tu sois toujours autant effrayé par les ténèbres. Souffla « Ansem » d'une voix posée.

- Oui ! Tu pourrais écrire un livre à propos de ça ! Siffla l'argenté à la peau pâle.

- J'ai enlacé les ténèbres et tu devrais en faire de même. Avant que tu ne viennes à succomber.

Sora s'approcha et sortit sa Keyblade. Ça ne rassura pas Riku même s'il était heureux d'avoir son partenaire à ses côtés. Le jeune argenté basané ouvrit un portail et il partit alors que l'épée tombait au sol une nouvelle fois.

« Ansem » s'approcha des ténèbres, lança un sourire à Riku puis y disparut.

- Je ne suis pas effrayé par les Ténèbres ! Mais la Keyblade m'aidera à rejoindre la Lumière ! Cria l'argenté dans le vide.

Sora tourna la tête vers lui et il lui offrit un sourire doux et rassurant. L'autre porteur de Keyblade manqua de tomber à genoux de soulagement. Mais ce n'était pas encore le temps de se reposer sur ses lauriers. La gargouille était toujours là.

L'argenté se tourna vers son partenaire et il lui tendit la main.

- Sora… battons-le ensemble.

- Oui ! Sourit le brun.

Il posa sa main dans la sienne. L'argenté serra sa main un bref instant avant que sa Keyblade ne disparaisse. Il attrapa Sora par sa ceinture et il le souleva du sol avant de le jeter sur la gargouille.

Il ferma les yeux dès qu'il l'eut jeté, une seconde. Il se força à rouvrir les yeux pour voir que Sora avait bien atterri sur la créature et qu'il lui grimpait, tel un singe, sur le dos à un endroit qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre.

Riku fit apparaître sa Keyblade alors que Zubat fonçait vers la gargouille pour l'attaquer. L'argenté voulut grimper sur le garde-fou mais il sentit qu'on lui tirait le pantalon. Il tourna la tête pour voir Nyan qui leva timidement sa petite patte.

Le porteur de Keyblade se pencha, l'attrapa et le jeta sur la gargouille. Nyan poussa un petit cri, adorant visiblement, et il atterrit sur une aile qu'il entreprit d'attaquer.

L'argenté grimpa sur la rambarde. Il sentit de l'air chaud sur sa peau nue. Il se dit que c'était une folie avant de se souvenir : il était dans un rêve.

Il devait dresser sa Keyblade contre les forces des Ténèbres. Il inspira de l'air, chaud, et il sauta. Le rêve aidant, il fut soulevé, comme une plume, au lieu de tomber et il put frapper la créature.

Il lui donna bien dix coups avant de sentir qu'il retombait. Il usa du bras de la gargouille pour se projeter sur le haut de la cathédrale à nouveau. Le dream eater commençait cependant à s'affaiblir.

- Sora ! Brise ses ailes !

Le brun cria « d'accord ». Riku s'orienta à la voix pour projeter un glacier sur l'autre aile. Il enchaîna avec un foudre et il vit l'aile commencer à s'effilocher alors que le dream eater perdait en altitude.

- Sora ! Appela l'argenté, commençant à être inquiet.

- Oui. Zubat, ramène Nyan.

Le vampory attrapa le miaou waou et il le ramena sur le haut de la cathédrale. Riku se mit sur le balcon, prêt à sauter pour aller rechercher son partenaire s'il le fallait. Dans cinq seconde.

Un. La gargouille perdait de plus en plus d'altitude, ça devenait dangereux.

Deux. Le miaou waou tombait sur le sol en poussant un petit couinement.

Trois. Riku aperçut des éclairs blanchâtres aux reflets argentés signe que Sora usait les altérations dues aux rêves. Il descendit rapidement du garde-fou et planta ses pieds dans les encoches avant de tendre la main.

Quatre. Sora sauta. Riku tendit un peu plus la main et il l'attrapa sans mal. Néanmoins, il sentit la sueur sur sa main, sur celle de celui qu'il aimait et ses muscles qui refaisaient des siennes.

Cinq. La gargouille s'écrasait sur le sol en hurlant mais la main de Sora commençait à glisser de la sienne.

Riku tomba à genoux, à cause du poids et il planta sa main autour de la pierre pour se maintenir.

- Je t'en prie ! Sora ! Accroche-toi !

- Je fais ce que je peux. Souffla le brun qui fit disparaître sa Keyblade et tendit l'autre main qu'il essaya de mettre sur son poignet.

- Zubat.

Le vampory fila et il attrapa Sora par le t-shirt mais il ne pouvait pas le soulever. Riku sentit son autre main se crisper sur la pierre et un liquide s'échapper de sa main.

- Sora !

- On est dans un rêve… je ne risque rien ! Lui certifia Sora avec un large sourire.

Mais son ami d'enfance ne le pensait pas et il le savait. Les dangers étaient réels. Il avait vraiment mal. Il allait vraiment le lâcher sous la douleur. Le sang s'écoulait vraiment de sa main.

Riku sentit les doigts de Sora glisser. Il allait pousser un cri de douleur et de rage mais un certain bossu l'attrapa au vol et le déposa quelques mètres plus bas.

L'argenté se redressa et s'empressa de descendre. Il arriva sans mal jusqu'au brun et il se laissa tomber à côté de lui avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le brun répondit à son baiser en se serrant contre lui.

Riku cessa le baiser peu après et il s'appuya contre lui. Ses muscles n'en pouvaient plus, il n'aurait plus su bouger. Mais Sora allait bien. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Tout.

Merlin faisait des recherches de façon frénétique dans sa petite maison. Il avait exigé qu'on le laisse tranquille, avait repoussé Léon et Cid, qui venaient si souvent chez lui alors qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas.

Il n'avait plus mangé depuis qu'il avait senti cette étrange sensation. Son eau s'était évaporée depuis longtemps maintenant et il avait pensé que tard à couper le feu ce qui faisait qu'une odeur épouvantable se propageait déjà dans sa chaumière.

Mais il devait trouver. Cette sensation étrange… était-ce les forces du mal qui étaient déjà en train de prendre le pas sur les mondes ?

Pourtant, ça n'aurait pas dû. Ça ne pouvait pas.

Sora et Riku recevaient des enseignements spéciaux pour préserver la Lumière, au contraire.

Ça ne pouvait pas.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Etranglé

_Redo_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, tristesse, drame.

Couple : Soriku. Pas de surprise pour une fois.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Square enix ou/et Disney.

Note 1 : / ! \ Cette fic, relue par Mikukearu qui aide dans les idées, comporte des spoils sur Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance.

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : __É__tranglé._

Son bras enroulé autour de la taille de Sora, Riku regardait autour de lui. Les rangées de dents devant eux, l'enchevêtrement de boîtes en tout genre, eau à perte de vue, ouvertures étranges, Riku connaissait cet endroit.

Monstro.

Ils étaient à l'intérieur de ce cachalot et ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Mais, au moins, cette fois, il n'était pas seul. Sora, serrant Nyan dans ses bras, était à son côté. Il était persuadé de pouvoir supporter son passé.

Il se donna du courage en lui embrassant doucement les lèvres. Sora répondit à son baiser avant de lui sourire. Il sursauta néanmoins en entendant des cris. Ce n'était pas des cris de douleur ou de haine mais quelqu'un qui appelait.

Un nom que Sora et lui-même connaissaient. Pour des raisons tout à fait différente, mais ils le connaissaient. La main de Riku se crispa alors sur le flanc de son partenaire pendant quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent des heures.

Il inspira ensuite de l'air puis relâcha celui qu'il aimait pour s'approcher de l'homme qui criait. Gepetto. Il se demandait seulement si il allait le voir par soucis de faire le bien ou pour racheter ses fautes.

Il espérait qu'il s'agirait de la première option parce que la deuxième était purement intéressée et c'était probablement signe qu'il était encore entièrement esclave des Ténèbres. Il espérait sincèrement que non.

Ils s'approchèrent du bateau de Gepetto et un problème autrement plus grand et effrayant le frappa de plein fouet : qu'est-ce que Sora pensait de lui ? Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il faisait partie de la Lumière ou avait-il la crainte, secrète, qu'il ne retourne subitement sa veste ?

Il tourna la tête vers Sora et lui tendit la main, espérant que celui-ci la prenne. Sa main serait alors un moyen de le rattacher à lui, à l'espoir, de se sentir plus à l'aise.

Riku garda cet air plus ou moins confiant mais il fut des plus heureux de sentir la peau douce de son partenaire contre la sienne. C'était rassurant.

Sa bouée de sauvetage semblait bien petite mais Sora était tant. Tant de douceur, d'amour, de Lumière.

Il se laissa entraîner vers le bateau et ils montèrent jusqu'au vieil homme qui continuait d'appeler à perdre haleine.

- Monsieur ?

Le vieillard se tourna et il sembla avoir une mine triste en voyant qu'il s'agissait des adolescents. Probablement parce qu'il ne les connaissait pas, dans ce monde-ci.

- On peut vous aider ? Vous cherchez Pinocchio ? Sourit Sora.

- Oui… Mais comment le connaissez-vous ?

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour donner une explication alors que Nyan agitait une patte en poussant des petits cris.

- Vous criez son nom. Devança l'argenté.

- Oh… oui. C'est Pinocchio, mon petit garçon… il a disparu et je ne sais pas où il peut être passé. Vous allez me dire qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose où se cacher dans une baleine mais…

Le regard de l'homme était très inquiet. Sora récupéra sa main auprès de son partenaire et il en prit une du vieillard pour le rassurer. L'argenté tendit la main, voulant ravoir la main du brun dans la sienne.

Mais il se ressaisit à temps et afficha un air concerné alors qu'il désirait récupérer sa bouée de sauvetage au plus vite.

- Vous pouvez nous donner plus d'informations ? Demanda Riku, s'efforçant de rester professionnel.

- Oui. Il jouait là quand un homme habillé en noir est venu le voir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les appeler qu'ils avaient déjà disparu.

- Un homme en noir. Murmura Riku en regardant Sora.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Ils pensaient la même chose : Encore lui.

D'un autre côté, l'argenté sentait un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Cette situation était bien trop similaire à une situation qu'il avait jadis vécue. Il avait été si stupide à cette époque. Mais aussi si jaloux. Il n'avait agi que dans un seul but : attirer l'attention de Sora.

Il se rendait compte aujourd'hui comme il avait été stupide. Ses erreurs passées le rongeaient et il ne pouvait même pas retrouver le réconfort de la douce peau de celui qu'il aimait.

Il pouvait alors, au moins, réparer les fautes qui lui pesaient sur le cœur et se répercutaient sur son corps.

- Laissez-nous faire. On s'en charge. Dit Riku.

- Merci beaucoup. Souffla l'homme en serrant la main de Sora dans la sienne.

Le brun répondit à son sourire. Il appréciait cette main, on aurait dit celle d'un grand-père heureux d'accueillir son petit-enfant.

- Oui, merci ! Fit une voix.

Sora tourna la tête et il récupéra sa main pour aller près d'un criquet assis sur le bois. Un large sourire passait sur son visage. Riku tendit encore une fois la main, bêtement.

Il vit le regard de Geppeto et il s'efforça de lui sourire et il rejoignit le brun. Il lui prit la main et la serra fort dans la sienne, tout à coup rassuré.

- Jiminy !

- Oh ! Vous me connaissez jeune homme ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Remarqua le criquet.

- Jiminy… c'est moi, Sora. Fit le brun en récupérant sa main pour se désigner.

Riku tendit une nouvelle fois la main pour reprendre celle de l'être aimé mais en vain. D'ailleurs le brun affichait une expression que l'argenté trouva immédiatement horrible : de la tristesse.

Il voulut immédiatement chasser la tristesse de son visage, de son cœur. Il haïssait le voir comme ça. C'était la pire chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue, à son sens. Et s'il n'était pas capable de faire renaître la joie en lui, il ne mériterait jamais son amour, sa présence.

Il se pencha alors à son oreille. Le vampory, toujours sur son épaule, s'envola pour ne pas donner de coup d'aile à Sora.

- Nous sommes dans le monde des rêves. Tout comme Geppeto, Jiminy ne se souvient pas de nous.

Le brun entrouvrit les lèvres avant d'hocher la tête. Il avait oublié cette « mise en garde » que leur avait faite Yen Sid. Le plus jeune des deux regarda le criquet ou, plutôt, les résidus de rêves de son compagnon de voyage.

Riku pouvait comprendre que ce soit dur pour celui qu'il aimait. Il lui reprit alors la main pour le rassurer. Pour ça mais aussi un peu pour se sentir plus à l'aise, plus rassuré à son tour.

- C'est vrai, pardon. Mais on peut t'aider !

- À ce que je vois, tu continues de penser qu'on se connaît. Remarqua l'insecte en fixant Sora.

Ce dernier essaya de balbutier quelque chose mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. C'était difficile de se dire que ce criquet-là, il ne le connaissait pas. Ou, plutôt, il ne le connaissait pas encore.

- Enfin, nous allons retrouver Pinocchio pour vous deux. Sourit le brun.

- D'accord. Je vous accompagne. Dit le criquet avant de sauter sur l'épaule de l'argenté.

Le plus jeune regarda l'insecte avec un petit air triste du fait qu'il avait espéré pouvoir ravoir son ami sur son épaule, comme jadis.

Le plus âgé ne manqua pas de le remarquer et il prit doucement le criquet qu'il déposa sur l'épaule de Sora. Ce dernier serra la patte du criquet, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Bonjour ! Fit l'insecte.

- On peut y aller ? Demanda l'argenté en serrant doucement la main de Sora dans la sienne.

- Oui ! Fit Jiminy.

Riku emmena Sora, tenant toujours Nyan, à sa suite et ils sautèrent de planche flottante à l'autre jusqu'à arriver sur la terre plus ou moins ferme. Ou, plutôt, sur une partie de bouche sèche.

Ils entrèrent alors dans la « gorge » de Monstro. Riku resserra sa main sur celle de Sora. L'atmosphère de cet endroit le dérangeait. Les murs mauves avec des tâches étranges multicolores mouvantes dans d'étrange geste semblaient l'oppresser.

Inconsciemment, il lança un regard vers l'ouverture, s'assurant qu'elle était toujours là.

- Riku ? Questionna le brun, surpris par ce geste.

- Rien. Allons-y, d'accord ?

L'argenté hocha la tête. Il se pencha et il embrassa tendrement Sora, et par envie et pour se donner encore plus de courage.

Le brun lui sourit et lui vola un petit baiser avant d'entraîner Riku à sa suite. Il avait toujours le miaou waou dans les bras mais il était aussi près à le laisser sauter au sol pour se défendre s'il fallait ;

Mais d'un côté, ainsi, Riku et lui étaient aussi handicapés l'un de l'autre, avec leur main droite utilisée. Même si Sora, lui, se battait à deux mains.

Ils avancèrent quelques mètres, changeant deux fois de salle avant que des dream eaters n'apparaissent. Nyan sauta hors des bras de Sora qui lâcha la main de Riku puis fit apparaître sa Keyblade.

- Accroche-toi. Dit le brun à l'adresse du criquet puisqu'il n'en était pas encore habitué.

- D'accord. Fit l'insecte en s'accrochant à son col.

Le brun lui sourit doucement. Il alla ensuite frapper dans les dream eaters avec l'aide du miaou waou. Riku couvrit ses arrières, gardant un regard vers Sora. Zubat attaquait dès qu'il pouvait.

Il leur fallut seulement cinq minutes pour tout éradiquer. Sora vérifia que Jiminy était bien accroché. Il sourit avant de revenir chercher la main de l'argenté. Ce dernier entremêla leurs doigts.

- Nous pouvons continuer ? Demanda gentiment l'insecte.

- Oui !

Ils se remirent en marche. Riku resserra sa main sur celle de Sora en espérant que celui qu'il aimait ne le grillerait pas. Néanmoins, les murs mauves semblaient se rapprocher encore plus.

Il espérait quand même qu'ils retrouveraient rapidement Pinocchio et qu'ils pourraient fuir cet endroit qui lui rappelait trop sa part sombre.

Ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle salle. L'argenté chercha autour mais c'est Jiminy qui cria en premier, faisant sursauter Sora.

- Là !

Ils purent tous trois voir Pinocchio qui tenait la main d'un homme, ou plutôt d'un adolescent, portant un manteau noir pareil à celui de l'Organisation XIII.

- Pinoke ! Appela Jiminy.

La marionnette tourna la tête. L'individu se tourna et il poussa Pinocchio. Ce dernier sembla surpris mais il courut vers les deux adolescents et le criquet. Ce dernier sauta sur le sol. L'insecte commença à lui parler et à lui reprocher d'être parti.

Sora s'approcha de la personne.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le brun.

Riku vint immédiatement rejoindre le brun et lui prit la main, tendu à l'extrême. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul face à cet être. Encore moins dans ce monde-ci qui lui faisait des frissons dans le dos.

La personne dut sourire sous sa capuche avant de la retirer, lentement. L'argenté se tendit de tout son être en voyant qui c'était : Lui, il y avait un peu plus d'un an.

Il sentit une pression ignoble passer dans son corps et il n'osa pas regarder vers Sora. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait de lui ?

Est-ce qu'il commençait à réaliser pourquoi ce monde était aussi effrayant ?

Est-ce que Sora allait le détester ?


	7. Chapitre 6 : Orée

_Redo_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, tristesse, drame.

Couple : Soriku. Pas de surprise pour une fois.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Square enix ou/et Disney.

Note 1 : / ! \ Cette fic, relue par Mikukearu qui aide dans les idées, comporte des spoils sur Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance.

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Orée._

Riku était encore silencieux, fixant le sol, la gorge sèche et douloureuse. Il sentait le regard de Sora sur lui, il se demandait s'il était en train de le détester. Il se battait contre le tremblement de son corps.

Cette chose directement sortie de son passé était là pour le narguer. Et non seulement il lui ravivait la douleur de ce qu'il avait fait mais il exhibait ça devant Sora. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

Il fallait absolument qu'il garde ses lèvres closes, qu'il réussisse à se contrôler.

- So… Sora, reste ici…

L'argenté s'avança vers son lui du passé. Il fallait qu'il puisse le vaincre pour anéantir son passé, ses mauvaises actions, ses Ténèbres et tout ce qui était mauvais en lui.

Néanmoins, son lui plus jeune lui fit un sourire presque mauvais avant de s'éloigner et d'ouvrir des Ténèbres dans lesquels il s'engouffra. Riku se mit à courir pour le rattraper mais les Ténèbres se fermèrent juste sous ses yeux.

Sora s'empressa de rejoindre Riku. Il lui prit le poignet avant de le tirer doucement vers lui. L'argenté se laissa tourner vers lui mais il fixa le sol, la honte lui dévorant le corps. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir des pensées nettes.

Ce pourquoi il fut surpris de sentir les mains de Sora sur ses joues. La seconde d'après, il sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes et son corps fut parcouru d'un léger courant électrique.

Il osa redresser la tête et il regarda son partenaire. Ce dernier lui caressa les joues doucement avant de lui sourire tendrement.

- Sora… tu te souviens…

Le brun hocha la tête. Une fois encore l'argenté s'apprêta à se sentir repousser. Il aurait voulu serrer son ami d'enfance contre lui pour l'empêcher de faire ça. Mais ses bras étaient figés et son cerveau semblait refuser cette option.

Si Sora voulait partir, le voir se dégager serait pire encore.

- C'est le passé. C'est fini… c'est derrière toi.

- Je ne peux pas oublier… ce que j'ai fait aux autres… à toi.

- Ne t'en veux pas comme ça. Tu sais que c'est ridicule. Tu fais parti de la Lumière à présent.

- Pour l'instant… je peux replonger. Pour un rien.

- Alors fais-moi confiance. Je viendrais toujours te rechercher.

Riku le fixa. Il disait ça avec un sourire extrêmement doux mais une sincérité éclatante dans ses orbes bleus. Sora était sincère, il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Il ne laisserait plus les Ténèbres l'envelopper. Il lui était extrêmement reconnaissant.

Il savait que pour lui, il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi. Et si Sora était toujours à l'orée des Ténèbres, près à lui tendre la main, il ne doutait pas qu'à chaque fois qu'il y plongerait, le brun viendrait le sauver.

Mais il redoutait quand même chaque instant où les Ténèbres pourraient prendre part sur son cœur.

- Fais-nous confiance. Murmura le brun.

Le cœur de l'argenté rata un battement puis il embrassa tendrement Sora. Ce dernier se blottit un instant dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent l'un de l'autre pour voir comment allait Pinocchio.

Riku reprit néanmoins la main de Sora dans la sienne. Ce dernier lui sourit et il entremêla leurs doigts. Ils rejoignirent les deux autochtones. La marionnette était en train de parler avec Jiminy qui lui répétait qu'il s'était inquiété.

Le brun s'accroupit, gardant la main de Riku dans la sienne même si ça le mettait peut-être dans une position plus ou moins douloureuse.

- Tu ne dois pas partir comme ça, Pinocchio. Tu as inquiété les gens qui t'aiment.

- Désolé Jiminy. Fit la marionnette.

- Tu es pardonné, mais il faudra aussi t'excuser à ton père. Fit le criquet.

Pinocchio sourit et hocha la tête.

- Et vous deux ? Demanda gentiment la marionnette. Vous avez une conscience ?

- Oui. Sourit Sora en se retenant de regarder Jiminy.

Le pantin fixa alors Riku. Ce dernier secoua la tête.

- Pas besoin d'une conscience, un très bon ami est suffisant. Quelqu'un qui prend soin de vous.

L'argenté se retint de rire. Ils venaient a peu près d'avoir cette discussion avec Sora après tout. Il ne put, dès lors, s'empêcher de le couver du regard.

Son Sora.

Sa Lumière.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui proposer de repartir en quête de la Serrure, maintenant que Pinocchio était en sûreté, mais le sol se mit à trembler. Le brun, dans une mauvaise position, tomba sur le sol, entraînant Riku dans sa chute.

Ce dernier grogna mais il s'assura que son partenaire allait bien avant de se redresser et de l'aider à se remettre debout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Jiminy.

- On va aller voir. Rassurez-vous. Dit Riku.

- Allez rejoindre Geppeto, c'est mieux pour vous. Souffla le brun.

Le criquet et la marionnette se regardèrent avant d'hocher la tête et de s'éloigner vers la sortie. Le brun regarda les deux partirent et il s'assura qu'ils soient loin avant de se tourner vers Riku.

- Tu es prêt, Sora ?

- Oui.

Le brun hocha la tête et il sortit sa Keyblade. L'argenté l'imita. Sora s'assura que les dream eaters étaient en forme puis ils se mirent en route vers la source du bruit.

Ils eurent quelques mauvais dream eaters à détruire sur leur chemin mais ils arrivèrent à la lisière d'une salle d'où venait d'étranges bruits. Sora voulu y entrer mais Riku le retint. Il sortit une potion de sa poche.

- On devrait se remettre d'aplomb.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et il le remercia. Il but en premier une gorgée avant de la donner à Riku. Celui-ci bu un peu et il donna le reste à Zubat et Nyan.

Sora vint embrasser tendrement son partenaire. Ce dernier ne refusa pas l'attention, au contraire. Il le serra quelques secondes puis ils reprirent leur sérieux.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle qui semblait, à première vue, sans aucun danger. Mais le problème était bien là : « à première vue ». Nyan poussa un cri et se cacha derrière les jambes de Sora.

Ce dernier regarda autour de lui et vit un homard aux couleurs étranges tomber. Il bascula en arrière alors que Riku évitait de justesse un coup de pince. Il se tourna et attrapa son partenaire alors que ce dernier avait les fesses à quelques millimètres du pauvre miaou waou qui aurait été écrasé sans ça.

Il le redressa et le prit par la taille, s'assurant qu'il était bien sur ses pieds.

- Ça va. Assura le brun.

L'homard essaya de frapper. L'argenté repoussa alors son partenaire, un peu violemment certes, pour le sortir de la trajectoire.

Frappant, la créature fit se tourner la pièce et Riku se laissa glisser sur un mur avant de planter sa Keyblade dedans et de tendre le bras. Il rattrapa le brun et il s'assura que ça allait. Sora lui fit un large sourire, lui affirmant que oui.

- Riku… haut ou bas ?

- Pardon ?

- Haut ou bas ? Répéta le brun, énigmatique.

Riku tendit sa Keyblade en avant et il para un coup, reculant sous l'impact.

- Bas ?

Sora lui vola un baiser et il sortit de son étreinte avant de sauter sur les murs, se retrouvant la tête en bas. Riku eut un sourire et il hocha la tête en se laissant glisser sur le sol.

Ils allaient toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui ainsi.

µµµ

Sora se laissa tomber sur le sol, assis, avant de basculer en arrière et d'étendre les bras. L'argenté eut un léger sourire avant de s'approcher de lui.

Tout à coup, une sale impression lui parcouru l'échine.

- Épuisé ? Leur parvint une voix avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner.

Riku se tourna d'un bond et se plaça au-dessus de Sora. Ce dernier se redressa difficilement avant de se lever à son tour. Il eut le souffle couper un instant en voyant que devant lui se tenait l'individu dont ils ignoraient le nom ainsi que Xemnas.

- X… Xemnas ?

- En effet. Nous avons vu que vous jouiez avec Pinocchio. Cette marionnette sans cœur.

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire ! C'est faux ! Pinocchio n'est pas un Simili comme vous ! S'écria le brun.

- Ne te laisse pas prendre à leur jeu. Souffla l'argenté.

C'était presqu'amusant de se dire qu'il lui disait ça alors qu'il n'était pas mieux il y avait quelques heures seulement. Il avait été effrayé par la simple présence d'« Ansem » et il ne faisait que se remettre en question depuis.

Xemnas lui décocha un large sourire avant que le jeune n'ouvre un portail et que les deux ne disparaissent dedans.

Le brun posa sa main sur le bras de Riku. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui avant de l'embrasser doucement.

- Ça va ?

- Ça va… et toi ?

- Lui, il serait plutôt un agréable souvenir. C'est stupide mais c'est contre lui qu'on s'est retrouvé.

- C'est vrai. Sourit le brun.

Il lui prit la main ce qui fit sourire l'argenté. Ce dernier l'emmena ensuite jusqu'au pantin de bois. Il fallait qu'ils le ramènent à Geppeto qui risquait de s'inquiéter sinon.

Mickey attendait patiemment aux côtés de son ancien Maître. Déjà deux jours que les deux jeunes porteurs de Keyblade étaient entrés dans le monde des rêves. Il espérait que tout se passait bien.

Non, en fait, il savait.

Tout se passait pour le mieux.

Comment est-ce que ça aurait pu mal se passer ? Avec la douceur et la Lumière de Sora et la force et l'intelligence de Riku, comment est-ce que ça aurait pu mal se passer ?

Pourtant, tout à coup, il sentit un pressentiment. Il regarda vers son Maître mais ce dernier semblait être étranger à la force qui le dérangeait.

Quelque chose se passait et il devait aller voir comment faire.

- Maître Yen Sid, je dois m'absenter un moment. Informa la souris.

- Tu n'attends pas Sora et Riku ?

- Je reviens très vite. Sourit Mickey.

Le vieillard hocha alors la tête. La souris s'éloigna alors. Il devait s'en assurer par lui-même. Et, dans le meilleur des cas, arranger tout lui-même.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Redo_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, tristesse, drame.

Couple : Soriku. Pas de surprise pour une fois.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Square enix ou/et Disney.

Note 1 : / ! \ Cette fic, relue par Mikukearu qui aide dans les idées, comporte des spoils sur Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance.

* * *

_Chapitre 7 :_

Sora s'étira en arrivant dans le nouveau monde. Il tourna la tête pour voir Riku. Ce dernier voulu l'embrasser mais leurs lunettes spéciales, aidant certainement à voir correctement dans ce monde particulièrement lumineux, s'entrechoquèrent.

Riku grogna légèrement et il se passa plus ou moins les mains sur le visage, autant qu'il le pouvait avec ce costume du moins. Le brun lui sourit doucement avant de commencer à regarder sa tenue avec un intérêt tout particulier.

Il prit une main de l'argenté dans les siennes, souriant de toutes ses dents. Riku regarda Sora, se demandant ce qui lui prenait d'un coup. Il savait qu'il pouvait s'émerveiller d'un rien mais ici ça semblait avoir une raison plus ou moins logique.

- Je connais ce monde ! C'est celui de Tron ! Il faut que je te le présente ! S'écria le brun, surexcité.

Nyan poussa des petits cris bien que n'y comprenant rien.

- Sora… Tu as la mémoire courte ? Tu ne te souviens pas de Jiminy ?

- Si… mais c'est bien différent ici alors je pense que c'est arrivé « après » et qu'il se souvient de moi.

Riku regarda autour d'eux. Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait le monde avant mais pour que Sora puisse voir des changements c'est qu'il y en avait eu des radicaux. Ça ne lui semblait pas tout à fait normal.

Ou plutôt « logique ».

- D'accord… mais ne soit pas déçu s'il ne se souvient pas de toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit le brun.

Riku voulut encore une fois l'embrasser mais ils se reprirent les lunettes l'une contre l'autre. Sora rit avant de pencher la tête d'une façon presque douloureuse. L'argenté l'imita et il l'embrassa doucement.

Le brun répondit à son baiser avant de lui prendre la main et de s'éloigner légèrement.

- Allons-y !

Sora se mit en route, excité comme une puce. Il se mit à l'entraîner à sa suite, cherchant où pouvait bien être Tron. Il avait tant de chose à lui dire. Et il voulait tant que Tron, un si bon ami, rencontre celui qu'il aimait.

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il aimait l'argenté sans jamais avoir osé lui dire ses sentiments. Il avait dû attendre que Riku se lance mais il était très heureux en ce jour. Il aurait presque put se blottir dans ses bras.

Mais ils devaient d'abord faire leur mission, déverrouiller les sept Serrures célestes. Ils auraient tout leur temps quand cette affaire serait finie.

- Tu sais où on va ? Demanda l'argenté après un moment de marche.

- Non, désolé…

- D'accord… mais faisons attention quand même. On risque de s'attirer des ennuis.

Sora hocha la tête et resserra doucement sa main sur celle de l'argenté. Ce dernier l'attira un peu contre lui pour le sentir plus proche. Il se sentait de nouveau bien ainsi, rassuré, heureux.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un endroit où il y avait quatre gardes. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent d'eux, leur arme au poing.

- Identifiant ?

- Identifiant ? Souffla Sora.

Il regarda Riku puis les dreams eaters avant de fixer les gardes. Il secoua la tête avant de croiser les bras derrière celle-ci.

- Pas d'identifiant. Mais je m'appelle Sora et lui Riku.

- Intrus. Fit le garde en essayant d'attraper le brun.

L'argenté tira son compagnon contre lui, lui évitant ainsi d'être pris captif par les gardes.

Le plus âgé attrapa le poignet de son partenaire, il siffla les deux dream eaters puis ils se mirent à courir pour échapper aux gardes. Il fallut moins de deux minutes pour qu'ils les sèment.

Riku soupira et il regarda les deux dream eaters. Nyan arrivait en courant. Il poussa un petit cri avant de se frotter contre Sora alors que Zubat se posait sur l'épaule de l'argenté.

- Je t'avais dit qu'on allait s'attirer des ennuis.

- Tu exagères ! Protesta Sora.

- Tu t'attires toujours des ennuis. À croire que tu aimes ça.

- Je t'aime toi. Sourit le brun avant de ramasser Nyan.

- Sora…

Le plus jeune des deux se redressa et il regarda son partenaire. Ce dernier passa sa main sur son cou et il voulut l'embrasser mais les lunettes posaient encore problème. Le brun embrassa ses doigts avant de les poser contre les lèvres de l'argenté.

Ce dernier embrassa doucement ses doigts.

- Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il.

Sora sourit en retour.

- On devrait se remettre en route, au cas où ils nous suivent. Dit l'argenté en lui prenant la main.

- D'accord. Sourit le brun, serrant Nyan contre lui.

Riku marcha à son côté. Ils marchèrent un moment et eurent quelques dream eaters à combattre mais ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une voie qui semblait à sens-unique.

Sora récupéra sa main et il laissa le miaou waou sauter au sol. Il sortit sa Keyblade à l'exact même moment que Riku. Uniquement par prévention. Mais visiblement, ils eurent raison car un homme en combinaison noire moulante, portant un casque, se tenait face à eux. Il avait deux sortes de disques dans les mains et il avait une position d'attaque.

Riku, le voyant ainsi, se positionna immédiatement devant son meilleur ami et partenaire. Geste que le brun connaissait plutôt bien.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger, Riku.

- Mais j'y tiens. Répondit l'argenté, la Keyblade pointée vers cet être.

L'homme les fixa avant de ranger ses armes et de s'en aller, sautant par au-dessus d'eux dans une pirouette quasi-exagérée. Riku se tourna, passant à côté de Sora et il colla son dos à celui de son partenaire.

La personne partit en courant. L'argenté rabaissa son arme et il se tourna pour voir si le brun allait bien.

- Pas de soucis ! Sourit le brun en levant les mains.

- Magnifique. Baiser interféré ?

Sora hocha la tête et il embrassa ses doigts avant de les poser sur les lèvres de Riku. Celui-ci embrassa ses doigts comme la dernière fois.

- Excusez-moi ? Fit une femme aux cheveux noirs presque coupé au carré.

Riku se tourna vers elle et il se mit devant Sora.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal. J'aurais juste voulu voir votre arme.

- Nos armes ? Dit l'argenté avant de descendre le regard sur sa Keyblade.

Le plus âgé des deux porteurs leva la tête pour regarder la femme et les deux hommes avec elle. Il fit disparaître sa Clé, ne faisant pas vraiment confiance à ces personnes inconnues.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Sora qui tendit sa Keyblade. L'argenté s'attendit à ce qu'elle veuille lui prendre l'objet et qu'il doive la repousser mais elle ne fit que regarder.

- C'est très impressionnant. Murmura la femme avant de se redresser en certifiant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant.

Sora sourit avant de s'accroupir à nouveau pour ramasser Nyan. Il ne semblait plus y avoir d'ennemi ici après tout. Il garda néanmoins la Keyblade à la main et ça sembla rassurer Riku.

- J'y pense. Vous pourriez nous dire où est Tron ? Je voudrais le présenter à Riku.

Quorra désigna l'endroit où, quelques secondes plus tôt, il y avait eu cet homme en noir.

- La personne que vous aviez face à vous est Tron.

- Tron ? Souffla Sora, perdu.

- Oui. Mais nous l'appelons Rinzler à présent.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Comment est-ce possible ? Il ne se souvient pas de moi ?!

- Sora… nous en avons parlé. Chuchota Riku.

- Tu vois bien que les choses ont changé. Riku !

Le brun se tourna vers les trois individus.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Je vous prie ?

La brune sembla hésiter mais le vieillard la devança, s'avançant vers eux et posa sa main sur son cœur, semblant dire que cette situation lui tenait particulièrement à cœur.

- C'est la faute du CLU. C'est lui qui a modifié sa mémoire.

- C'est possible de modifier la mémoire de quelqu'un ? S'étonna Sora.

Riku lui saisit le poignet, les lèvres un brin retroussées. Mais ça ne dura qu'une vague seconde. Aucunes des personnes face à eux ne purent intercepter ce geste.

- Oui… heureusement, sa mémoire de base doit encore exister… Commença le vieil homme.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit Sora. Dans ce cas, Riku, on peut y aller ?

L'argenté hocha la tête. Non seulement ça ferait plaisir à Sora mais en plus, il savait que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter dans ce cas-là.

- Allons-y.

- Vous ne savez même pas où c'est. Protesta le plus jeune des hommes.

- On trouvera. Dit Sora.

- Attendez… je vous accompagne. Fit la brune.

Les deux hommes protestèrent mais la femme suivit les deux adolescents. Ceux-ci l'accompagnèrent immédiatement.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Coeur à coeur

_Redo_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, tristesse, drame.

Couple : Soriku. Pas de surprise pour une fois.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Square enix ou/et Disney.

Note 1 : / ! \ Cette fic, relue par Mikukearu qui aide dans les idées, comporte des spoils sur Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance.

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Cœur à cœur._

Riku et Sora suivaient Quorra en silence. Nyan courait derrière eux en se dandinant et Zubat voletait et venait de temps en temps se poser sur l'argenté ou le brun selon son envie.

Le plus âgé tenait la main de son partenaire avec une certaine joie. En effet, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se toucher, de se tenir la main et de s'embrasser, à la Ville de Traverse. Tout comme ça leur avait été interdit par la religion et les mœurs de la Cité des Cloches et, enfin, même s'ils avaient pu le faire au Paradis des Garnements, Sora avait avoué être très gêné de le faire devant une copie de Jiminy.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir le dire aux vrais avant de s'exhiber ainsi devant des faux.

Mais ici, Sora n'avait rien contre alors il s'accrochait à sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser mais l'alternative de Sora n'était pas particulièrement désagréable.

Ça lui faisait du bien de profiter de douceur et de tendresse, lui qui avait l'impression de n'avoir su donner que gestes brusques et douleurs à celui qu'il aimait tant.

Il était heureux. Après seize ans de vie, il était avec lui, après douze ans à ne voir que lui, trois à être sûr de l'aimer. Lui qui avait cru, il y avait de ça un peu plus d'un an, que toute cette histoire se finirait mal.

Quand il avait plongé dans les Ténèbres, par égoïsme alors que, voyant Sora aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il aurait dû tout lui donner. Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir la porte et qu'il aurait dû prendre le radeau avec lui.

D'un autre côté, il n'était pas sûr que son amour vaudrait vraiment la peine sans tout cela. Sora avait rencontré tant de personnes, comme lui, et l'avait finalement choisi. Cette histoire, bien qu'exécrable, les avait finalement rapprochés.

Il espérait réussir à apprendre cette leçon. Il devait être patient.

- On arrive ! Informa Quorra.

- Très bien. Répondit Riku, prêt à se mettre sur le qui-vive.

Ils ne tardèrent à entrer dans une grande salle étrange après avoir emprunté un haut ascenseur. Sora regarda partout autour de lui avec émerveillement alors que la femme se dirigeait vers un endroit précis. Elle commença à chercher.

Le brun lâcha la main de l'argenté pour pouvoir observer partout, suivi par Nyan. Riku resta sur place car il s'était trouvé un endroit stratégique pour surveiller toutes les entrées et, ainsi, être le plus apte à protéger Sora.

- Il n'y a rien ici. Informa tout à coup Quorra.

- Non ? S'étonna le brun.

- CLU doit l'avoir sur lui. Supposa la femme.

- Dans ce cas, je m'en occupe. Veille sur Sora, je te prie. Zubat… Commença Riku.

- Pourquoi ? Coupa le plus jeune.

- Pardon ? S'étonna l'argenté.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas vraiment du genre « les amis de Sora sont mes amis »… pourquoi ? Tu veux encore tout faire tout seul ? Ça ne te concerne pas tellement, si ?

Riku le fixa. Il voulut protester que, peut-être, c'était là le travail de tout être de la Lumière mais il trouvait que ça sonnait faux. Pire, c'était presque insultant envers son partenaire.

Et puis, faire partie ne faisait pas tout.

- Ça te concerne… et tout ce qui te concerne, me concerne.

- Riku…

Ce n'était pas là le ton d'un amoureux transi. C'était plutôt un ton de reproche. Une petite voix qui soufflait « je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne raison, ne me mène pas en bateau ».

- C'est dangereux et je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risque. Avoua finalement, de mauvaise grâce, le plus âgé des garçons.

- Bien. Là je te reconnais. Mais Tron est mon ami, je t'accompagne. Ce n'est pas négociable.

- Où est-ce que tu vas chercher cette effronterie ?

- En toi. Rit Sora. Tu agirais comme ça.

- Bon. Arrêtons de bavasser. Fit Riku, pour reprendre contenance.

Quorra hocha la tête et elle voulut se diriger vers la porte pour repartir mais un sas s'ouvrit et Tron, ou plutôt Rinzler, entra dans la pièce, ses armes aux poings. Il se tourna immédiatement vers Sora. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui, les mains tendues en avant. Nyan poussa un petit cri et suivit.

- Sora ! S'écria Riku avant de s'interposer entre les deux, Keyblade à la main.

Quorra sortit également ses armes et se tint prête à une quelconque attaque. Ils étaient alors trois, quatre si on comptait Zubat, à déjà être prêt à en venir à la violence contre un, deux si on comptait Nyan, à n'en pas vouloir.

Comme ça, Sora semblait en bien mauvaise position, seul contre tous. Mais il passa quand même entre Riku et Quorra et il se posta devant l'homme dans une combinaison noire, l'air déterminé.

- Sora ! S'écria, une nouvelle fois, Riku.

- C'est bon. Laisse-moi lui parler. Dit le brun en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

- Sora…

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le brun lui fit un large sourire et il s'approcha encore de Rinzler qui le fixait sans rien dire et rien faire. Mais à le regarder, Riku se demandait si cet être était seulement capable de parler. Lui avait-on voler sa parole pour lui retirer tous ses droits ?

Tout le monde savait que la liberté venait dans le fait qu'on puisse parler, formuler pourquoi on détestait telle ou telle chose.

Riku échangea un regard avec Quorra, une fraction de seconde. Il ne comptait pas sur les autres d'habitudes mais il s'agissait de la protection de Sora. Pour ça, il voulait bien prendre sur lui.

- Ne soit pas déçu s'il ne réagit pas. C'est un programme. Lui dit Quorra.

- C'est faux. Murmura Sora. Le Tron dont je me souviens avait quelque chose de spécial.

Le brun fit encore un pas vers « Rinzler » et il afficha un sourire doux.

- Tu t'en souviens ? Tu te souviens qu'avant, tu t'appelais « Tron » ? Demanda-t-il face à cet individu qui le fixait sans réagir.

Un automate. C'était à ça qu'il ressemblait. Pas un programme mais un robot. Il ne réagissait même pas quand Sora essaya de lui faire comprendre que CLU s'était joué de sa mémoire.

Il parlait et s'approchait de plus en plus. Riku s'approcha pour être plus ou moins proche de lui.

Une nouvelle fois, le programme ne répondit pas mais lorsque Sora répéta « Tron », il sortit ses armes et les jeta sur le brun. Riku réagit spontanément. Il s'interposa et se prit le coup de plein fouet. Néanmoins, sa Keyblade amortit de sorte que ça ne fit « que » le projeter sur Sora.

Quorra s'interposa entre eux pour se battre contre Rinzler. Riku se redressa et il regarda Sora. Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue, inquiet.

- Ressaisis-toi, Sora. Lui dit la brune, en essuyant une attaque.

Le brun la fixa.

- Il n'est pas l'ami dont tu te souviens. Lui dit-elle.

Sora ouvrit de grands yeux alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait sous la stupeur. Il secoua tristement la tête avant de se blottir une fraction de seconde contre son partenaire. Il avait besoin de lui.

- Il… il a besoin d'un peu de temps… Souffla le brun.

- Oui. Lui dit l'argenté.

Le pousser dans son entêtement n'était pas une très bonne idée. Mais il détestait tant le voir triste qu'il disait des choses stupides.

Le plus âgé lui remit une mèche en place, chose assez difficile à cause du casque, alors que Quorra retournait à la charge. Que ce soit délibérément pour affronter Rinzler ou pour protéger les deux adolescents.

Riku, perdu dans sa contemplation de Sora et le fait de le rassurer, ne vit pas ce que le brun, lui, put voir. Rinzler était en train de mettre à bas Quorra. Le plus jeune se redressa d'un bond et cria le nom de la femme.

L'argenté se releva alors. Sora courut jusqu'au sas en criant « Tron, non ! ». Le plus âgé le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne se jette entre les deux portes blindées et ne risque ainsi de se faire couper en deux.

Il le serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait alors que le plus jeune tapait violemment sur le sas.

- Riku… Gémit Sora.

- On va la retrouver. On va les retrouver. Promis l'argenté.

- Pourquoi ? Souffla le brun.

- Les gens ont tendances à mettre leurs souvenirs au plus profond de leur mémoire et à les y verrouiller pour qu'ils ne changent jamais. Intervint une voix.

Si Riku ne l'avait pas reconnue, il aurait juré qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Au lieu de ça, il relâcha Sora et se mit devant lui, se tournant pour faire face à cet argenté aux yeux jaunes.

Zubat se posa sur son épaule alors que Nyan semblait feuler face à lui, ce qui le rendait extrêmement mignon plutôt que dangereux.

- Pourquoi nous suis-tu comme ça ? Siffla Riku.

L'autre argenté détourna le regarda, comme si celui aux yeux turquoises ne lui avait pas parlé et qu'il attendait quelque chose. Mais le plus âgé des porteurs de Keyblade remarquait autre chose : Il semblait faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Sans doute pour l'énerver.

- Étais-tu au courant que les souvenirs et les cœurs sont reliés ? Demanda une autre voix.

Une voix que Sora connaissait que trop bien.

- Xemnas !

Riku recula un peu, collant son dos contre le torse de celui qu'il aimait.

- Si tu assembles des souvenirs, ça donne un semblant d'émotion, un sentiment. Continua le simili. Mais… très cher Sora, nous sommes dans un monde digital. Les souvenirs ne fonctionnent pas comme ça. Personne ne ressent rien.

L'argenté aux yeux turquoises regardait Xemnas en essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par ses mouvements théâtrales. En tant que chef d'Organisation, ça devait être impressionnant, mais ici c'était complètement différent. À croire que c'était tout simplement ancré en lui.

- Retourne cette information autant de fois que tu veux, Sora, il n'y aura jamais de cœur.

Riku se rendit compte que, lui aussi, l'ignorait royalement. Peut-être était-ce parce que Sora était moins fort que lui, plus influençable et, par conséquent, une cible de choix.

Il repoussa encore un peu celui qu'il aimait alors que Xemnas entreprenait de raconter l'histoire de la création de Tron tel que Sora le connaissait. Le brun se retrouva alors collé contre la paroi en métal et contre son partenaire en même temps.

- Et toi Sora ? Questionna subitement Xemnas, semblant se rappeler de la présence d'autrui. Es-tu sûr que tout t'appartient, que tu n'es pas la copie d'un autre ?

Le brun prit un air triste.

- La ferme ! Siffla Riku.

Le simili répondit à cette provocation par un sourire mauvais.

- Oui… oui ! Mes souvenirs et mes sentiments m'appartiennent.

- Tu ferais mieux de vérifier… surtout depuis que tu as été choisi. Dit le plus imposant des argentés en se tournant.

Des Ténèbres s'ouvrirent et Xemnas s'y engouffra. Pendant deux secondes, alors que Sora se demandait pour quoi il avait été choisi, Riku oublia que le jeune inconnu était toujours présent.

Pendant deux secondes, il voulut se tourner vers Sora et il eut largement le temps d'amorcer le mouvement avant de se souvenir de l'autre.

Mais c'était trop tard. L'autre adolescent fit s'ouvrir le sas grâce à des forces mystiques. Il y avait tant de vent et Sora était si proche du bord qu'il fut happé. Finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose qu'il se soit tourné car il put se jeter au sol et le rattraper juste à temps, une main contre le bord de la taule et l'autre tenant celle de Sora.

Cette situation lui était horriblement familière. À la différence que, pour l'instant du moins, ses muscles ne lui faisaient pas mal.

Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que Sora ne lui dise qu'il ne craignait rien. Que c'était un rêve. Qu'il pouvait le lâcher.

L'homme en noir s'approcha et il se positionna à côté de Riku qu'il regarda, forcément, de haut.

- Vous pensiez être dans le royaume des rêves ? Vous oubliez une chose. Les programmes ne rêvent pas. Ils ne peuvent pas rêver. Ce monde est réel.

Le vent soufflait et faisait se ballotter le corps de Sora dans le vide. Le seul debout s'éloigna, leur lança un sourire puis s'engouffra dans les Ténèbres.

Riku serra d'autant plus sa main autour du poignet de Sora. Il jeta un coup d'œil au sas. Lui ne semblait pas prêt à se fermer. C'était déjà ça.

« Les programmes ne savent pas rêver. » Cet individu avait plus que raison. Ce qui voulait dire que…

Ce monde était réel.

Vraiment.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Question de milimètre

_Redo_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, tristesse, drame.

Couple : Soriku. Pas de surprise pour une fois.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Square enix ou/et Disney.

Note 1 : / ! \ Cette fic, relue par Mikukearu qui aide dans les idées, comporte des spoils sur Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance.

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : Question de millimètres._

Sora s'efforçait de ne pas regarder en bas. D'aussi haut, de toute façon, il ne devrait voir qu'une vague tâche avec des formes un peu plus lumineuses. Son corps était entièrement couvert sauf son visage et le vent semblait prendre un malin plaisir à frapper sa peau laissée nue.

Il était à la fois glacial et violent, manquant de le faire lâcher un petit cri à chaque fois. Il faisait bouger tout son corps d'une façon dangereuse. Il avait eu une meilleure prise à la Cité des Cloches alors que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Et, la différence, était aussi qu'il aurait pu user des murs pour remonter avec ces étranges altérations. Mais pas ici.

- Sora, prends ma main avec ton autre main. Dit l'argenté, les ongles essayant d'entamer la taule.

- Mais Riku…

- Ne discute pas ! Cria le plus âgé.

Le brun se tendit légèrement avant de lever la main et d'attraper son poignet de l'autre. Son ami d'enfance fut immédiatement rassuré de voir que sa prise était meilleure. Il sentait par ailleurs que Nyan mordait dans sa chaussure, voulant probablement l'aider à se maintenir.

L'argenté l'aurait sans doute remercié si la situation n'était pas si grave. Pas question de faux pas.

- Tiens-toi bien. Je vais essayer de te remonter.

Sora hocha la tête et fut quand même content d'avoir ses lunettes. Si de l'air lui craquelait les lèvres à une vitesse incroyable et qu'il toussotait de temps en temps, il pouvait continuer de voir Riku et leurs mains jointes.

Pour un instant, seulement.

L'argenté essaya de le soulever mais à une main, il n'en était pas capable. En plus, le vent ne les aidait pas.

Riku dû alors s'y résoudre. Il devait absolument tenir le plus longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne les aider.

N'importe qui. N'importe quoi.

Une minute se passa sans problème mais aussi sans signe de vie. Mais le temps continuant de filer, l'argenté ne tarda à sentir ses muscles redevenir douloureux et le poids de Sora l'entraîner.

Cette dernière chose ne manqua pas au brun qui retira lentement sa seconde main de celle de son partenaire.

- Je vois ce que tu fais ! Mets ta main sur la mienne !

- Lâche-moi.

- Non !

- Riku, lâche-moi ! Il ne va rien m'arriver.

- Tu as vu à quelle hauteur on est ?! Siffla l'argenté, la voix douloureuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je trouverais une solution avant de toucher le sol.

- Remets ta main !

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive à toi quelque chose à cause de moi. Souffla Sora.

- Hors de question que je lâche ta main ! Pas maintenant que je t'ai enfin ! Ajouta-t-il, la voix brisée.

Le brun le fixa mais une bourrasque le ballotta encore. Sora hoqueta et sentit sa main glisser. Sa réaction première fut de vouloir s'accrocher avec l'autre. Mais alors qu'il n'était qu'à deux millimètres du poignet de Riku, il vit le muscle tressaillir sous la combinaison.

Il laissa alors sa main retomber sous un « Sora » presqu'hargneux.

Le nommé leva la tête vers lui et il lui fit un large sourire. Lui et Riku n'étaient pas si différent dans le fond. L'argenté sacrifiait sa vie pour pouvoir protéger ceux qu'il aimait, Kairi et lui en l'occurrence. Mais lui le faisait aussi. Sauf que c'était au sens littéral pour sa part.

- Lâche-moi… s'il te plaît.

- Sora, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça.

- Tu vas tomber…

Le brun regarda sa main qui glissait encore.

- Je ne te lâcherais pas.

Sora lui fit un autre sourire avant de tendre la main. L'argenté soupira, rassuré. Mais il remarqua que son partenaire essayait de le faire lâcher.

Riku planta ses ongles dans sa peau, du moins, il essaya, car il ne réussit pas à cause des gants. Il sentit Nyan s'éloigner de lui. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Sauf qu'à un moment, alors que les doigts de Sora n'étaient plus tenu que par sa main, le dream eater se jeta dans le vide en criant de joie.

- Nyan ?! S'étonna le brun.

- Nyan… Répéta Riku.

L'argenté regarda Sora et il raffermit sa prise sur lui.

- Sora… quoi qu'il se passe, ne me lâche pas, accroche-toi !

- Ri…

- Je t'en prie.

- Riku…

Le brun hocha la tête et il s'accrocha comme il put, voyant les yeux turquoises brûler d'un feu étrange sous les lunettes.

L'argenté serra les lèvres, inspira de l'air puis se traîna le plus proche possible de la taule. Malgré la combinaison, il sentit ses jambes êtres éraflées. Ce qui était d'autant plus désagréable : le sang s'insinuait entre sa peau et le vêtement étanche.

Il plia le bras et remonta Sora le plus possible. Le brun essaya d'attraper la taule, en vain.

- Riku ?!

- On descend.

L'argenté eut un sourire réconfortant mais qui, vu la situation, ressemblait à celui d'un dément.

- On…

Riku hocha la tête. Il remonta encore le plus possible Sora avant de se jeter dans le vide. Son geste le propulsa un peu plus bas que son partenaire et il enroula son bras autour de sa taille avant de le serrer contre lui.

Le brun gémit et il serra ses bras autours de lui. Il ne savait pas ce que son partenaire voulait faire exactement. Le vent frappait son visage là où il pouvait, la pression de l'air lui donnait la nausée et le sol se rapprochait à vue d'œil.

Il se blottit contre Riku, effrayé. Est-ce que l'argenté voulait juste mourir avec lui ? Est-ce que mourir ainsi, tendrement contre lui, serrait vraiment dérangeant ?

- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il.

Mots qui ne furent pas entendus à cause du sifflement du vent.

- Zubat, Nyan !

Sora ouvrit les yeux et il vit Riku être enveloppé de lumière. Une seconde après, toujours enveloppé de lumière, des ailes jaillissaient du dos de l'argenté.

- Riku. Rit Sora.

L'argenté le serra contre lui avant de filer vers le sol aussi vite que ça lui était possible sans aller trop vite non plus. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus et le corps de Sora était tout blottit contre le sien.

Mais le brun ne prenait pas en compte une certaine chose : la fusion était en train d'arriver à la fin.

Riku piqua un peu plus si bien que quand la fusion prit fin ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre du sol. Il se laissa tomber et prit tout l'impact dans son dos. Sora gémit et se redressa pour voir son partenaire.

Celui-ci posa ses doigts contre ses lèvres avant de les appuyer contre celles du brun. Ce dernier serra sa main contre sa bouche. Il avait eu si peur de le perdre même s'il avait essayé d'être fort.

Il aurait voulu s'allonger contre lui, se blottir dans ses bras et rester là un long moment. Voire même l'éternité.

- On va chercher Quorra ?

C'était Riku.

Sora se serait attendu au contraire. Néanmoins, son bon cœur et son sens de l'amitié le força à se redresser et à tendre la main à l'argenté. Ce dernier lui prit la main et il se laissa redresser.

- Merci vous deux. Dit l'argenté aux deux dream eaters.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il sentit le rouge monter à ses joues et il s'éloigna pour repartir à la recherche de Quorra.

Sora chercha directement la main de son partenaire et ils se mirent en marche. Les dédales étaient sinueux et il y avait une multitude de plateformes avec des centaines de diodes qui s'allumaient et faisaient mal aux yeux.

- Tu sais où on va ? Demanda Riku après un troisième croisement.

- Absolument pas. Répondit Sora, sans honte.

L'argenté s'arrêta et il regarda son partenaire qui cessa de marcher à son tour. Le brun lui fit un sourire doux.

- C'est vrai que c'est vaste. Dit Riku.

- Oui… ça ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'ai connu. Je commence à comprendre… mais je suis sûr que Tron est toujours là… que ce soit celui que j'ai connu ou pas. Souffla le plus jeune, la main sur le cœur.

- Je te fais confiance… mais ne sois pas triste.

Le brun hocha la tête et il lui serra doucement la main.

µµµ

Une demi-heure qu'ils avaient cherché, dans les rues de la Grille, leur chemin. Mais ils venaient enfin de trouver un semblant de direction. En effet, ils marchaient vers un immense dôme.

Sora regarda partout, intrigué. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur ceux de son partenaire, cependant. Il avait besoin de sentir sa force, sa douceur. Il était bien contre lui.

Néanmoins, arrivant de plus en plus proche, ils purent voir des gardes. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent d'eux.

- Identifiant ?

Les deux se regardèrent. Ils ne pouvaient rien dire cette fois-ci. Ils savaient que leur nom ne servaient à rien. Mais la douceur, ou la naïveté, de Sora, le poussa à faire deux pas en avant.

- Nous cherchons quelqu'un.

- « Nous cherchons quelqu'un », identifiant incorrect. Fit un des gardes en sortant une pseudo-matraque.

- Ce n'est pas un identifiant. Bafouilla Sora.

- Ne protestez pas. Dit le garde avant de donner un coup dans le brun.

Ce dernier tomba sur le sol. L'argenté fut surpris et il s'approcha pour rejoindre celui qu'il aimait. Mais lorsqu'il reçut un coup de matraque, il comprit : il était parcouru d'un courant électrique.

Riku tomba à genoux mais il se traîna vers le brun, moins résistant, déjà plus ou moins inconscient.

Il tendit la main vers lui et lui prit la main mais il reçut un autre coup de matraque et le vide se fit autour de lui.

µµµ

Une main sur son épaule le secouait. Riku ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il sentait sa gorge assez sèche et il se força à se redresser bien qu'il aurait voulu de l'eau. Mais ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de le demander.

Il regarda la main et il suivit le bras pour voir une personne.

Quorra.

- On te cherchait avec Sora.

- Il semblerait que vous m'ayez trouvé, mais…

La femme lui désigna la chose qu'il y avait sous leurs yeux : une arène.

Il entendit que le combattant numéro treize entrait sur scène. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent en voyant Sora.

En d'autres circonstances, peut-être aurait-il rit, ou au moins sourit, de ce numéro treize. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas dans ces circonstances.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… et qui est cet homme ? Demanda Riku en désignant la personne qui montait sur une plateforme.

- Lui… c'est CLU.

- CLU. Répéta l'argenté avec haine.

Il essaya de contrôler ses Ténèbres mais ce n'était pas particulièrement facile. Il aurait voulu descendre sur l'arène et prendre Sora contre lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas et, pire encore, Rinzler arrivait sur le terrain.

Le brun semblait désemparé, ne pouvait probablement pas se résoudre à s'en prendre à un de ses amis.

- Sora ! Cria l'argenté.

- R… Riku ?! Tu es là ?! J'étais inquiet ! Gémit Sora en cherchant autour de lui.

- Ça va. Quorra m'a retrouvée.

- Fantastique !

Le brun évita une attaque de justesse.

- Bats-toi !

- Mais…

- Tu dois te battre !

- Je ne peux pas. Protesta Sora, roulant sur le sol pour éviter les disques codés.

- Cette Clé, Sora, est capable de merveilleuses choses. Lui dit Quorra.

Le brun la regarda, surpris. Il se prit un coup dans le pied et il dut reculer vivement. Riku se retrouva le bord des pieds dans le vide. Quorra l'attrapa par la taille et le serra contre elle pour lui empêcher de sauter et de risquer sa vie, une seconde fois aujourd'hui.

- Avec la Clé… tu lui feras récupérer ses sens ! Jura la brune. Et dépêche-toi ! Lui demanda-t-elle.

Sora put voir dans quelle position était son meilleur ami et partenaire et il hocha la tête. Il se redressa et fit face à Rinzler. Il porta de nombreux coups et en évita quelques-uns mais à chaque fois que lui s'en prenait un, Quorra avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir l'argenté.

La force de Riku était largement plus forte que la sienne. Ainsi fut-elle au prime abord soulagée quand le combat pris fin. Avant de voir ce qui arrivait. Rinzler qui évitait une attaque de Sora et qui tombait dans un trou.

À quelques secondes près, le brun se serait trouvé dans la situation que Riku avait subie par deux fois. Au lieu de ça, il ne sut rattraper l'homme en noir. Ce qui était Tron avant. L'argenté se tendit. À chaque fois, il avait eu peur ne pas savoir rattraper Sora. Lui n'avait pas eu la chance de n'avoir qu'une peur taraudante.

Il aurait des remords.

Il s'empressa alors de le rejoindre, bien décidé à tout mettre en place pour le rassurer. Cette aventure, cet examen, tout ça commençait à prendre un goût bien trop amer.

Riku avait une peur nouvelle. Qu'à ce rythme-là, la coquille fragile de Sora vienne à se briser.

Qu'il sombre dans la mélancolie.

µµµ

La porte était encore ouverte et il y avait des documents partout. Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux tout en se disant que ses vêtements le serraient un peu de trop. Il aurait bien voulu changer de vêtements mais pas sûr qu'il puisse le faire sans problème ici.

Ou plutôt, avec le matériel présent ici.

Il sentit subitement quelque chose de gênant. Les Ténèbres semblaient plus fort, plus concentrées. Elles semblaient fluctuer en des points précis mais qui échappaient à toute personne qui n'avait pas eu la chance, ou la malchance, d'être mis au courant.

Il avait la sensation que les Ténèbres elles-mêmes savaient que la Lumière serait bientôt mis en déroute et que la place lui serait alors laissée.

Parce qu'elles devenaient si puissantes que l'on aurait pu croire à un complot.

Il se mit à ranger des documents en se promettant de faire des recherches d'ici quelques heures, voire même de demander de l'aide à une personne plus disposée que lui. Une personne qui lui avait tout appris.

Entendant des bruits de pas, il releva la tête et regarda vers l'ouverture de la porte. Au moins cette arrivée lui donnait une raison de ne plus travailler. Ou, plutôt, de ne plus faire semblant de travailler.

- J'ai fouillé le château de fond en comble, je ne les trouve pas… je devrais peut-être y retourner.

- Arrête, tu te fais du mal. Intervint-il.

- Ienzo ! Protesta le roux en face de lui.

Le nommé secoua la tête. Il ne sentait même par leurs Ténèbres parmi cet afflux incommensurable.


End file.
